Juliet Jackson: No longer a 'Normal' girl
by Jefferson Author
Summary: Juliet always thought of herself as normal. Normal hair, normal eyes, normal brother. So when her brother becomes secretive from the day he turned thirteen, shes suspisous. Then, three years later, she gets the new that will change her life. No more norm.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE:

My life has never been 'normal'. Even as a child I have known I wasn't exactly- normal. I could move water to my will. I could stay underwater for ten minutes, and it didn't scare, or worry my mom. My older brother visited rarely, and we were both impulsive. Most of my teachers were monsters- some in the literal form- and I can't sit still. But there's one thing that separates me from my brother- I can read. Greek, Latin, French, English, Dutch, German. Everything. And my dad…. Well let's just say he's not… in the picture.

CHAPTER ONE:

You have to know one thing about me- I hate being called Jewels. My name is Juliet. Not Jewels. Therefore my brother HAS to call me Jewels when he sees me.

"JEWELS!" He hollered busting in to the room, and laughing as I struggled with my tangled hair.

"God! How many times do I HAVE TO TELL YOU to NOT call me JEWELS?" I yelled?

"JULIET! Be nice to your brother!" My mother called. I rolled my eyes smiling at my brother.

"Yeah Juliet. Be nice to me." He walked over to the bed where I had a brush stuck in my light brown hair. Some how he managed to get my hair untangled and brushed properly.

"Thanks." When we were younger he had to do that a lot.

OH! Right- I haven't been mentioned in the past stories. I'm Juliet Jackson. Yeah- Percy Jackson's sister. No one mentioned me- but then again He never said he was an only child either.

I turned around and managed to hug my older brother.

"Hey sis." I smiled and laughed. Because I haven't seen him in forever.

"I missed you! Percy, where have you been?" he has always been so secretive with me. He tells my mom. They know something I don't. It aggravates me.

"Juliet- you know I can't tell you." He sighed.

"Is Annabeth with you?" Y'all know Annabeth- My brothers girlfriend? Yeah, well her moms NOT Athena. Don't know where that came up. And my dad ISN'T Poseidon. And neither is Percy's. God, people always say that. I don't know why. Were definitely mortal. No godly blood in us. Swear.

"You know she is. She's being told about how cute we were as babies." He laughed when I stood up and ran out of the room.

"Annabeth!" I yelled and barreled down the hall.

"Hey!" She was my FAVORITE person in the world. Besides Percy. Her curly blonde hair had been straightened.

"Yay! You used my Christmas present!" She laughed and mocked walking down a runway. I laughed and hugged her.

"Hey kiddo." I'm only like- a year younger than her, but still. She calls me kiddo.

My mom walked in, and so did Percy.

"I see your brother had to get the brush out of your hair again." My mom smiled my smile and ruffled my hair. I look like my mom. Light brown hair, and blue eyes. I have her smile, her hair, her nose, her eyes, her skin, everything.

"It's not my fault. I have your hair. He has dads." I faltered as I said the last sentence. I don't know my dad. Neither does Percy. It's hard for me. I felt my throat closing up, and I looked down. "'Scuse me." I quickly walked toward my room. I heard a growl outside my room. Before I could react, I heard Percy scream "NO!" but it was too late. The door was thrown open, and I felt a blasting pain in my shoulder as I was thrown into unconsciousness. But before I was encased in Darkness, I swear I saw Percy and Annabeth fighting a winged… thing side by side, both with golden weapons…

I dreamt I was underwater. A man I didn't recognize was there. He had dark hair, like Percy's. He had sea green eyes too. I thought we were at the bottom of the ocean, but that couldn't have been true. Besides this was a dream.

"My daughter," The man snarled, "Was attacked by one of your Furries. And you want me to stay _calm_?" He had someone standing beside him. A man with greasy black hair, and pale skin. His eyes were a dark gray. I recognized him from somewhere…. But who was this man's daughter? As far as I could tell I was the only…. No. No. It's not possible. He was _not_ my father. I made a strangled sound. He looked over and the hard look in his eyes subsided. He knelt by my bed.

"Juliet. My darling daughter." He brushed my hair behind my ear. I jerked away. He looked sad.

"Please. I know no one has told you what is going on." Then I saw a fish swim though the window- no. Not a fish…. Something else.

"Who are you?" I asked uneasily. He grasped my hand, but I didn't let go. I knew this man.

"I am Poseidon. God of the Sea." I burst into tears.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no." I wouldn't accept it. He nodded and rubbed my back, in between my shoulder blades, like my mom has since I was a baby, and held my hand as I drifted back to sleep.

When I woke up, I wasn't with Poseidon. I was with Percy and Annabeth, and I was in a cabin. When I saw them, I was about to cry all over again.

"Percy what is going on? Where are we?"

"Were at a camp I go to every summer. Camp Half-Blood." I shook my head. I had heard stories about Camp Half-Blood. They were just stories.

"I had this dream. I was underwater. And... this man... He said he was my father- OUR father."

Percy mumbled somting incomprehendable. "Wasn't a dream." He said a little louder.

Then I passed out again.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

I awoke to a boy with the most beautiful blue eyes looking right at me. I realized I was no longer in the cabin that I awoke in before. I was now in a larger room- one with more beds. It looked more like a infirmary.

"Get out of my face." I mumbled as I struggled to sit up.

He laughed and complied, helping me sit up.

"I'm Taylor. Son of Hermes." I shook my head.

"I'm not there yet.. But, I'm Juliet. Percy's sister."

"Godly or biological?"

"Both." He smiled and nodded like he knew where I was coming from.

"Can I go now? Like to find my brother?" He nodded uneasily, and helped me up. His hand was warm in mine, and I blushed when he but his hand on my lower back to support me. "Um- thanks." I walked off once the nausea had passed.

Finding Percy wasn't the hard part. The hard part was getting him to stop making out with Annabeth to answer all my questions.

"PERCY!" I yelled and he finally looked up sheepishly.

"Sorry. Whatchya need?" I rolled my eyes.

"What is going on? Is this a prank? Are those rumors- err, _stories_- true about you?" He counted off my questions as he answered them.

"No, it's not a prank. Yes the stories are true. Yes, your dad is Poseidon. Yes, Annabeth's mom is Athena. And yes- I'm invulnerable. Kind of." He looked uneasy about the last one.

"So you really beat the Titan Kronos, and Fought Ares, and went into the Labyrinth, and held up the sky for Atlas, and fought a Cyclopes, and oh god- Tyson is REAL?" Then I heard something barreling towards me

"SISTER!" A large wall of force slammed into me.

"Can't- breathe!" I murmured.

"Sorry." I looked at the big guy- Tyson I assumed- and god he was _huge_. His voice was childlike- like he was seventeen, but he had the mental state of a seven year old.

"No problem." I squeaked as I tried to regain the ability to breathe.

"Haha- Tyson!" Annabeth smiled as Tyson hugged her, with her feet hovering a good two feet off the ground.

"ANNABETH!" He obviously thought very highly of her. "You smell like Percy." He put her down easily.

"Tyson- how about you help Annabeth with cabin inspection? I have to help-"

"Juliet!" Tyson added helpfully.

"Yeah, Juliet, with her bags." Then I noticed both of my suitcases, packed and ready, by his feet.

"Whoa." I muttered looking down.

As we walked down to a low gray building, made of sea stone, I guessed, though I don't know how I knew that. Anyway, I saw a dining pavilion, a sword fighting arena, and other buildings. All of them looked Greek.

"This is a dream." I muttered softly. Percy looked as me as I said it. Tears were welling up in my eyes. He stopped me and put out his arms. I stepped into them just as the first tear fell.

"This isn't real. This can't be real. I'm normal. You're normal." We just stood there until I was calm enough to keep going. One more thing about me- I hate crying. Absolutely hate it. So when I burst into tears- that was it.

I screamed. As loud as I could, and I didn't care who stared. Percy looked startled. I have severe asthma. I felt my chest closing up right after I screamed. _Stupid!_ I thought to myself. As I gasped for breath, Percy threw open my cosmetic bag and pulled out my back up inhaler. I used it, and it didn't work. I quickly used it again and again, with no effect. I was having an asthma attack, with no inhaler, and no way to breathe.

Then Percy did the weirdest thing- he picked me up and ran toward the lake. Then he threw me in. He threw me in a lake, while I couldn't breathe. But that's the weird thing. When I hit the surface, the attack stopped. I could breathe. It was as if the water had healed me. I swam to the surface, and took a lung full of fresh air. Annabeth saw me surface and looked relieved, then she smacked Percy's arm and scolded him for not finding a 'healer' whatever that was.

Climbing out of the lake was really easy, almost as if I was part of the water. I sat on the dock, and took slow deep breaths. Someone sat down beside me and held my hand as I used my inhaler one just to be sure it was over.

"It almost didn't work. I almost stopped breathing completely." The hand in mine felt familiar, but still new. It wasn't Percy's, or Annabeth's. I looked up into the worried blue eyes of Taylor.

"Hey Taylor." I joked and he squeezed my hand reassuringly. No matter what I wanted to believe, I knew the truth- I, Juliet Jackson, was the daughter of Poseidon.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

Taylor was awesome. He was nice, and caring, and not out to kill me, which was what kept Percy from killing him.

"Okay spaz. I get it. I'm not safe outside of the camp. And even then, I have to be careful inside of camp too. Now shut up." Taylor was coming by any second to take me to archery. Percy, well he sucked at it. Me, not so much.

"Fine. When you get yourself killed, don't come crying to me."

"I won't. I'll find Nico, and make him tell you about it." I stuck my tongue out at him, laughing. He ran at me, and tackled me.

"Percy GET OFF! I can't BRETHE!" He was sitting on me now, tickling me. I heard a knock at the door, and I shoved Percy off me. He's heavy. It took a lot of work.

"Taylor! Excuse my brothers idiocity." I apologized.

"Hey!" Percy defended himself.

"No big deal. I got some idiot brothers too." He added playfully, and ignoring the death stares we were getting from Percy.

"Goodbye Percy." I gave him a look that suggested I would use my archery skills against him if he said anything that would compromise this friendship. He nodded and saluted me.

"Again- Sorry about him… He can be- weird." I apologized quickly.

"No problem. Hey Juliet, I've been meaning to ask you something." I had to fight to make myself keep walking. I noticed Taylor's hand was slipping closer and closer to mine every second.

"Oh yeah?" I tried to sound casual, but my voice does this weird thing when I'm nervous. So it was higher that it normally was.

"Yeah." He stopped and turned me so I was facing him. "Okay, so theoretically- If a guy really liked a girl, and wanted to ask her out, but was really scared, would he have even a slight chance of her saying yes?" I had to smile. I really wanted to shout YES at the top of my lungs, but I would look crazy.

Before I could answer, Will Solace came up to us.

"Hey Juliet. Hey Taylor." When he looked at me it was weird.

"Uh, hey Will." I said uneasily.

"Listen Chiron wants to talk to you. Oh- and Juliet, meet me on the docks in half a hour okay? I want to talk to you about something." I nodded uneasily. Chiron was the activities director. I wonder what he wanted..

As we walked down to the Big House, Taylor turned to me and hurriedly said "Juliet will you go to the dance with me?" but it came out like "?" I laughed and hugged him. I felt him release a breath and smile.

"Wait- that's a yes right?" I kissed his cheek and nodded.

"Yes! Yes, I will go to the dance with you." He smiled a half smile I love, and kissed me. I was shocked at first. But I can't say I didn't kiss him back. Because then I would be lying. We broke a part and he hugged me again.

"Hey Juliet- never mind about the dock thing." Will's voice came from somewhere behind me.

"Okay." I replied without turning around.

We made our way down to the Big House, hand in hand, ignoring all the stares we got from other campers who had witnessed our moment up on Half-Blood Hill. In the past weeks I really had gotten used to the way things happened around here. I would wake up, take a shower, then go to breakfast with Percy. Later, I had sword fighting with Annabeth and Nico, who actually didn't know I existed until the day I showed up. Really, this is how the conversation went-

Me: Hey Nico, I'm Juliet Jackson.

Nico: haha you have the same last name as Percy!

Me: …Yeah, he's my brother.

Nico: no way!

Me: Nico, when you first came here, he practically told you who I was.

Nico: When?

Me: I quote: "Hey man, if it was _my sister_ I would do the same thing." End quote. He was referring to you wanting to protect Bianca.

Nico: I can't believe I didn't notice that before.

Then he walked away. I saw Annabeth laughing out of the corner of my eye.

Now, we were at the Big House, and Chiron and Mr. D were both waiting for us.

"Janet Jacobs?" Mr. D asked. I looked around, and then I noticed he meant me.

"Actually it's Juliet Jackson sir." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh, never mind your name. I haven't properly introduced myself- I am Dio-" I cut him off.

"Dionysus. The wine God. I know. You hate Percy, and may very well hate me. But might I say, I'm not like my brother. I mean I am, but not as…. Impulsive."

Chiron smirked. "A Demi-god who isn't impulsive? My dear... That's not possible."

"I'm not saying im not impulsive, just not as impulsive as Percy. And I can read. Everything. Any language." They set a series of papers in front of me, all in different languages. I had no problem reading any of them.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:

When we walked out of the big house, I felt all eyes on me. Apparently, word of my ability to read and understand all languages had spread pretty quickly.

"J'ai les yeux et les oreilles! Je peux voir et vous entendre!" I shouted in perfect French. Taylor looked at me in bewilderment.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You just- and then you- Oh forget it." I smiled and kissed his cheek. He nodded and pulled me forward.

"I gotta go." I kissed him quickly and ran off. I heard him groan, then I looked back and waved. He waved and pouted.

I ran to the Aphrodite cabin.

"Drew!" I shouted.

She snarled. " What do you want Aqua Brain?"

"Really? Aqua Brain. That's the best you can do dim wit?" I laughed coldly. "Let me raid your closet."

"NO way!" She defended.

"Drew.. Drew, Drew. Are you sure you want to do that?" I mused. She squinted at me like I wasn't exactly clear. "You see- I'm pretty popular here. And so is my brother. There fore, I could ruin your bad girl image with a flick of my hand. I heard there's something going on between you and Valdez. Care to give me the details?" The lie rolled of my lips smoothly. But I swear I saw her blush.

"Fine. But make it quick." She held her hand out to the closet door. I smiled evilly.

"I knew you would come around."

DREW:

I was blushing fiercely as soon as Juliet turned around. How did she know about Leo and me? I thought no one knew! I was going to kill that Metal Head as soon as I saw him.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

Once I had found what I was looking for from Drew, I headed back to the Poseidon cabin. Percy smirked when he saw the dress, and the smile on my face.

"I take it Will _finally_ asked you to the dance? It's about time. I swear your all he ever talks about." He snickered. Then horror stuck me.

"Oh _Gods_ I'm so dumb!" I mumbled, and ran out of the cabin- and straight into none other than Will Solace.

"Will, I'm so sorry, I didn't know- and then- and I just- and you-" I couldn't finish a sentence.

"Really Juliet- it's fine." He pushed past me. I hate hurting people. Well, unless I have too. But I didn't want to hurt Will!

I saw Taylor walking past the sword-fighting arena.

"TAYLOR!" I shouted. He looked up and waved. Then he saw the look on my face, and he jogged over. "Juliet what's wrong?" I shook my head and tried to explain, without results.

"Deep breaths J. Deep breaths." I did as told, and started the story from the beginning. He listened, and when I told him about Will seeing us kiss, his eyes got wide. Will was his best friend.

"Oh man. I'll talk to him." He ran a hand through his hair. He hugged me, and I nodded against his chest.

"I don't think I can look at him anymore." I admitted.

"I have to." Taylor snapped. I flinched.

"I'm sorry. I- I just have a lot on my mind." He apologized. I nodded silently. "Hey-" He pulled my face towards his. He kissed me softly. He wiped a tear from my cheek. "It's okay. I'll talk to him."

"I don't like being mean to people. I don't like hurting them." I whispered.

"Really? What about Drew." He asked.

"That's different. She's mean to everybody. She deserved that." I defended. He nodded at my logic.

"True." He held up his hands in a mock surrender. I smacked his chest and backed away before he could catch me. He groaned, and tried to catch me. I laughed, and ran back to my cabin, then locked the door. I heard him slow down and knock.

"I'm not opening the door!" I shouted playfully.

"Come on!"

"No! Go talk to Will!" I heard his footsteps slowly retreating. I smiled to myself. Too bad it was the last time I would smile for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX:

WILL:

I can't believe it. First, I mess up in Archery. Archery for Apollo's sake! My dad's Apollo, and a girl makes me mess up in Archery. Not to mention, my best friend turns around and kisses that same girl _in front of me_ when not two minutes before I had openly admitted I liked her. Some friend. Oh, speak of the devil.

"Will! Hey man." Taylor put a hand on my shoulder. He looked surprised when I shrugged it off.

"Really? Really Taylor, you expect me to be all buddy buddy with me right after you kissed the girl I liked? Please tell me your kidding." I snarled.

"Whoa man- Look I really like Juliet. Seriously." I laughed bitterly when he tried to look serious.

"I swear on the River Styx if you hurt her-" He cut me off.

"Now Will- buddy, _why would I hurt her?_" His voice was joking. I knew he was lying. I let my impulses take over. I let my fist fly, punching him in the nose. I watched as blood flowed steadily from his nose. I bent down close enough to where only he could hear me.

"Who's laughing now?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: IF YOU ARE READING THIS, YOU SHOULDN'T BE. YOU SHOULD BE READING MY NEW STORY _CANT HELP BUT LOVE YOU_ UNTIL THIS ONE IS UPDATED!**

**- JeffersonAuthor**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER SEVEN:

TAYLOR:

My nose was bleeding profusely. "Who's laughing now?" Will whispered in my ear. I couldn't say anything. I waited until his footsteps retreated, and I stood up.

"Oh my gods! Taylor what happened?" I walked past the Aphrodite cabin. Janie came up to me and examined the blood.

"I'm okay Janes- Really." She pursed her lips adorably. I kissed her cheek. "Don't worry. It's going to be alright."

"Are the rumors true? Are you dating Percy's sister?" I noticed she had been crying.

"Absolutely not. I would never date anyone else." The lie rolled off my lips before I could stop it.

"Taylor."

PERCY:

"Taylor." I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Taylor was cheating on my sister. Well technically he was cheating on Janie; but I was mad so I didn't think about that.

"Oh- Percy! Hey man. Listen Janie was going through something- I w as just helping her out."

"Cut the crap. I know you don't really like Juliet. I'm not dumb." He smirked. "I'm going to tell her. Then she'll dump you."

"Who do you think she's going to believe Percy? Me her _boyfriend_, or you- her older brother who has been lying to her for three years?" He spat the words at me. I really wanted to punch him then and there, but Juliet ran up and I lost my chance.

"Oh my gods! Taylor what happened?" She wiped the blood away from his nose.

"Nothing. I just fell. Oh- and Will's okay. He said it wasn't a big deal. That he didn't like you that much anyway." He was looking past me. I turned to see a still fuming Will. Juliet was facing him though, so she didn't see him.

"Oh, well that's good. I think." Her voice reflected the puzzled look on her face.

"Hey J- we gotta go. Almost time for our Latin lessons with my brainy girl." She nodded and let me lead her away. I looked at her. She seemed lost in thought, like Annabeth normally was.

"He was lying wasn't he?" She asked me out of the blue. I looked at her bewildered. I really wanted to tell her no, he wasn't lying. That he fell, and I was helping him. She was my little sister though, and I couldn't do that to her.

"Yeah. Yeah he was." She nodded like she was expecting that. "I'm sorry Juliet- I know you really liked him."

"I gotta go- tell Annabeth I- I'm not coming today." She ran off into the woods.

JULIET:

"I-I gotta go. Tell Annabeth I- I'm not coming." I ran into the woods before anyone could see me. I stopped at Zeus' Fist, and pulled my knees to my chest. I covered my head and sobbed. I didn't hear anyone follow me until Will sat down beside me.

"Are you okay?" His voice was light, yet angry.

"Why are you here Will?" I wiped the tears that remained on my cheeks.

"I saw you run in the woods. Figured you needed someone to talk to." He handed me the water bottle in his hands. "So are you?" I looked up in confusion. "Okay, I mean."

"Oh- yeah I'm okay. Gods the first boyfriend I have, and he doesn't even really like me. Not to mention the one guy who did like me, didn't like me that much any way." Now Will was confused.

"Who liked you, but didn't like you?" I punched his arm.

"You goof." He shook his head.

"No I don't think so- I still like you a lot."

"But Taylor said- Ah! I hate him!" I shouted. Some nymphs looked at me like I was crazy, and a couple of dryads, but I didn't care. I stood up and Will followed suit. I felt tears welling up in my eyes again.

"Hey- Its okay." That's the fiftieth time I've heard that. Will opened his arms, and I stepped into them uneasily. Once he enveloped me in his arms, it felt comfortable, right. Now awkward, or weird. I reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." I whispered the words. I stepped around him, but I didn't need to look back to know he was smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER EIGHT:

PERCY:

"I'm going to kill him." I fumed while sitting with Annabeth. She nodded and listened. She knew I wouldn't stop- that I would keep going. "No one- and I mean _no one_- hurts my sister like that." I was up and pacing around now. It was like the war god was there himself. I wanted to hit someone or something.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Annabeth asked me. Stood behind me and rested her hear on my shoulder. Her arms wrapped around my mid-section, and I could smell her perfume.

"Yes. The guy just smirks and says he doesn't know what I'm talking about." I rested my head on hers, and sighed. "I really don't like him A. I don't trust him. He has the same cocky attitude as-_ Gods!_ Why didn't I think of that before?" I turned and looked at her seriously. "Okay- your not going to like this but I have to ask you." Her gray eyes looked worried. "Luke tried for the Isles of the Blessed right?" she nodded. "Is it possible that Taylor is Luke reincarnated?" She thought for a moment.

"It is possible. Kronos had quite an effect on Luke's soul. All the time around the Titan could have effected his age. Or there could have been a boy- err, half blood facing death, to put quite literally and his soul was out there to save him. I don't know for sure." I didn't understand a word she said after 'It is possible.' I kissed her quickly and ran out of the room. "Percy!" she shouted, but I was already gone.

WILL:

This was so awesome. The girl I like just kissed me, and her boyfriend is a lying scumbag, which we both know now. I was smiling like crazy. My blue eyes were shining as I watched Juliet walk away. I almost forgot to call out to her- "Juliet!" She turned, and looked at me. "So, I was wondering if we could hang out sometime or something." She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, as long as your not another Taylor. I really hate guys like him." I laughed and she smiled again.

"Me too. I hate them too." She put her brown hair in a ponytail really quick, and it was easy to see her features, even though it was slowly getting dark. Her cheekbones were prominent, but not too prominent. She had a small nose, and full lips. She was biting her bottom lip. I tried not to think about what she looks like, because if I do, I might do something stupid. Which meant I also couldn't think about how generally wonderful she is. "So- you're not really going to go to the dance with that guy are you?" I asked uneasily. I really didn't want her to. I seriously might cry if she does.

"I really don't think I can. But I can't go with out a date! I'll look dumb! My first dance at a Demi-god camp, and I show up with out a date!" She wailed. She sat down by the rocks, and pulled her knees to her chest. "Technically, I haven't broken up with him either. He doesn't know I know. He thinks I am still all happy, and he can just cheat on me and everything. I hate him!" She shouted at the sky. A clap of thunder sounded, scaring us both.

"Go to the dance with him." I blurted suddenly. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Seriously. Go to the dance, and you can dump him there in front of all his friends." She considered it.

"Okay. And Will?" I looked at her. "My dress is pink. Your outfit better match." She jogged off, pony tail bouncing behind her, and her gray tank top was just barley showing the smooth, tan skin of her back.

"Dude- I think she asked you out." A voice came from behind me. A gothic kid stepped out of the shadows, and came towards me.

"Nico? What are you doing here?" He didn't reply, he just nodded and looked around.

"I think I can help you with Taylor."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER NINE:

JULIET:

A couple of girl friends and I got special permission to go shopping for the dance. I already had my dress, but Thalia, Juniper, Annabeth, and Piper haven't. "Do we really _have_ to wear dresses?" Thalia whined.

"Absolutely." Juniper and I said at the same time. I know there have been rumors flying around that Thalia quit the hunters… it is partially true. Technically she was kicked out. She refuses to let us know why, which really bugs me. And _no_ she's not dating NICO! That would be weird… Anyway. Thalia was pitching a fit, and Annabeth was preoccupied.

"ANNIE!" I shouted in her ear. She looked up confused. "Thanks." She nodded and started to mess with her thumbs. "Are you okay? You're kind of out of it." I looked at Thalia. "Hey, we'll meet up with y'all at the restaurant." She nodded in understanding. I looked at Annabeth with one eyebrow cocked. "Come on. Fess up." She looked at me uneasily.

"TaylorisLukereincarnated, andheknowsitandsodoPercyandI." She said it all in a rush. I stopped in my tracks. Luke is back. Taylor is Luke. Luke is Taylor. I kissed Taylor, so does that mean I kissed Luke? That would be weird because Luke would be…. Old.

"You mean- and then- and he- then we…" I sat down feeling woozy. I tried to process what she was saying. Taylor was the lying, betraying, evil Luke, and he knew it. Did Will know? Of course he knew. He had to.

PERCY:

I took advantage of having the cabin to myself while Juliet was gone. The dance was tonight, and I already knew what I was wearing. The one bad thing about these things was we had to go formal. So I had to figure out how to tie a tie, and I had to wear a monkey suit. Will knocked on the door, and I let him in. He laughed at me while I was struggling with my tie. "Why don't you wait until Juliet gets here?" He suggested. I glared in his direction. He just smiled and showed me step by step how to tie the tie.

"I would wait until Juliet gets here, or I could take off this stupid suit, and go murder her idiot boyfriend. But then again, I've been a fugitive too many times before, so that wont happen." I could have kept going. I could have said he was a lying scumbag, and he could go to Hades for all I cared. But I didn't. Right then, Juliet burst in the cabin, sending me one cold glare while shouting "I _hate_ you Percy!" she turned to Will. "How could you keep that from me?" She was crying. What was up with all of her tears lately?

APHRODITE:

I love messing with the Jackson kids emotions. Percy was way more impulsive than normal, and Juliet was just crying all the time. They amused me.

**A/N: Hey guys. Remember the best way to have me update is to review so I don't get paranoid and stop posting because I think everyone hates my stuff! Alright- now back to the story:**

WILL:

I looked confusedly at Percy. He had the same expression oh his face, so he didn't know what was going on. "He's Luke." She shouted. I was still confused.

"Luke is dead Juliet. He died last year. Percy uh- never-mind that." I soothed her. She shook her head fiercely.

"No. Taylor. He's Luke. Reincarnated. He went for the Isles of the Blessed remember?" It made sense now. "Annabeth said he could have been a half-blood who was about to die." She turned back to me. "He's your _best friend_. Why didn't you tell me?" I shook my head.

"I didn't know." She glared like yeah right. "I didn't. I promise." She stood there like that for a few long, agonizing moments until she closed her eyes to stop the tears and walked towards me. I opened my arms and she let me hug her. I forgot about Nico for a while. I waited until she could breathe without her chest shuddering and kissed her cheek. I smiled when she moved her cheek and kissed me. It was quick, no more than a second, but it meant the world to me. "Please inform Percy I will not be speaking to him." I smirked over her shoulder and nodded.

"Got it. Percy, Juliet will not be speaking to you." He scowled.

"Yeah- I heard." I watched as he walked out of the cabin, while sending me a death glare.

"Alright. So your brother hates me." I admitted. I leaned against the dresser behind me. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nah- he just loves me." I nodded and leaned in to kiss her. She smiled and complied without a hesitation. They was a knock on her door, and we jumped apart.

"Hey J. Ready to go?" Taylor stepped in the room. He looked fearfully at me. I smiled to myself. Good, I was glad he was afraid of me. He should be. "Will? What are you doing here?"

"Percy need some help with something. I helped him. I was just about to go." I nodded in Juliet's direction, and walked out.

I had someone to meet.

JULIET:

I was furious with Taylor. Unfortunately, I couldn't let it show. I had to be calm. "So.. I wanted to talk to you about something." I was turned around, and putting in some earrings. "You know I dated Janie before I dated her." I nodded.

"The Aphrodite girl." It wasn't a question, but he treated it like he was.

"Yeah, the Aphrodite girl. Well, I still really like her," I didn't like where this was going. "I'm breaking up with you Juliet." I smiled to myself.

"Okay." He looked at me, taken aback. "Oh. Did you expect tears, and sobs and all of that mess?" He didn't nod, but he might as well of.

"Sorry. That's not me." I patted his shoulder as I walked out.

Will turned at the sound of my heels. "He DUMPED me!" I screamed. He turned at me puzzled. "He dumped me! Right in my own room!" I was pacing back and forth on the dock.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. Did you cry?" I turned towards him.

"Of course not!" I fumed. He grabbed my shoulders and held me in place.

"Good. Come on. Nico wants to meet us in the Pavilion. He has a plan." She nodded and glanced at something over my shoulder. I turned around and saw Janie and Taylor laughing and having fun.

"Kiss me." Will was confused. "You wanna make him mad? Kiss me." He did want to make him mad. I pulled him closer, and deepened the kiss, quickly. When we broke apart, we were both breathing heavily. When I turned, Taylor was so mad. He looked like he was about to kill Will. He marched up to Will and tried to punch him. Will caught his fist and twisted it behind his back so fast it was unbelievable. "You mad Taylor? You broke up with her, after cheating on her. You don't get to be mad." He shoved him away, and Taylor straightened up. He walked away, trying to keep some of his dignity. I turned to Will.

"Thank you." I kissed him again, not to make Taylor mad, but because I wanted to. I walked toward the Pavilion, holding onto his hand the whole time. Nico saw me and hugged me, then shook Will's hand. "Nico, stop being weird. You don't shake peoples hands." He smirked and leaned against the table.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't." He quickly explained what the plan was.

I smiled evilly. "Brilliant."

NICO:

The plan was that I would sneak into the pavilion right before the dance, and finds where Taylor was supposed to be sitting. I would spike his drink. He would say he was still in love with Juliet. She would tell him she hated him that he had cheated on her and he didn't deserve her. It was perfect. Fail-proof.

JULIET:

Nico's plan was brilliant. It would work. Everyone would see him for the jerk he is. We began to execute the plan. Nico did his part. All we had to do was show up.

We walked into the Pavilion arm in arm. People smiled and waved, but I didn't see Taylor. Will nudged me and pointed to a corner, where Janie and Taylor were making out. I snarled and glared. Will placed one hand on my back and steered me away. The music was loud, and people were dancing. Will pulled me onto the dance floor. I don't even remember what song it was, but it had an awesome beat, and unlike my brother, I can dance, sing, and use a bow and arrow. We dance to like four songs when we say Taylor go up to the mic. I smiled. "Look! It's working!" I shouted over the music. He looked up at the stage and nodded. The music cut off, much to everyone's displeasure, and Taylor took the stage.

"I just wanted to tell everyone how much I love Juliet Jackson." A gasp rippled through the crowd. I stood tall and looked him in the eyes.

"I hate you Taylor Mitchell. You cheated on me, and you don't deserve me." A stunned Janie looked at me.

"He cheated on you? How is that possible? He never dated you." She scoffed. I looked at her amazed.

"You really are as dense as everyone says. He cheated on me, with you, Janie." She gasped finally getting it.

"Oh my gods! I hate you Taylor!" She stormed out of the Pavilion. I snickered as a whole section of streamers fell on her. Taylor ran after her, finally out of his dazed stage, and a stream of lanterns tangled around his legs, and they tripped him.

"Forget him! This is a party! Dance!" I shouted to everyone. They happily complied, and we all forgot about Taylor, and his idiocity.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER TEN:

TAYLOR:

Unbelievable. That idiot son of Hades spiked my drink. Not only did I have to deal with Janie freaking out, I had to try not to kill Will. What I said wasn't totally untrue- I did love Juliet. In fact, now that I am thinking about it, I really didn't like Janie. She's really annoying. Whining all the time. I would get Juliet back. But first I had to break up with Janie.

JULIET:

We walked back to the cabin laughing. We could hear the bass still pounding behind us, and you could barely hear Janie screaming at Taylor. Will walked me to the door, like we were normal kids, and my dad wasn't Poseidon and his dad wasn't Apollo. We were standing extremely close- two inches between us, _maybe. _I closed the distance, and pressed my lips to his. He smiled, and we deepened the kiss quickly. Someone cleared their throat behind us, and we jumped apart. "Annabeth!" I uttered, blushing. She smirked.

"I wont tell Percy. You," She pointed to Will. "Would die, for one. And you," she pointed to me. "You would die too. Besides, it's not like you haven't caught us making out before." She smiled. I shrugged like _yeah? So?_ Then I laughed and started wondering why she was here. "Oh, I meant to ask you if you knew someone named Tracy?" I thought about that name. I remembered a girl Percy told me about…. But it was hazy.

"Yeah, she was one of Percy's friends… I don't remember much about her though. Why?" She shrugged.

"I was just wondering." Will was looking in between us with an extremely mystified look on his face.

"Don't worry about it Will." I kissed his cheek and went inside the cabin.

WILL:

I walked back to my cabin with a million thoughts running through my head. When I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around. "Janie? What are you doing here?" She smiled at me. A smile that would melt any guy. At least any guy with out a girl friend.

"I like you Will. You're a really good guy. Not like Taylor. He broke up with me you know. Right after the dance." I didn't doubt it. She stepped closer to me, but I couldn't back up. I was already backed up to a brick wall.

"Uh, look I'm really sorry about Taylor, but I have a girlfriend," I started. She pouted and tried to kiss me. "Janie really. I have a girlfriend."

"Who Juliet? Please, she's just dating you to get back at Taylor. She doesn't really love you. Not like I do." She kissed me. Again there was nowhere to back up to. I saw Juliet walk out of her cabin. She looked over here and saw Janie. She gasped, and then looked furious. I finally pushed her off of me, and managed to get over to Juliet, who was still fuming might I add. She marched straight up to me and slapped me. My neck snapped to one side and I could feel my cheek throbbing. "Juliet, please. Please listen to me." She wouldn't listen.

"No _you_ listen Will. Were done. Not only did one boyfriend cheat on me, but also two did. I trusted you, and you do this." She gestured to Janie, who was still standing by the wall.

"Juliet I-" She walked away. I watched as her stride turned from a brisk walk, to a trot, to a jog, to a run. She ran to the dock, pulling off her tank top to reveal a black bikini and she dove into the water. "Please." I whispered helplessly.

JULIET:

I dove into the water. Sometimes, crying just wouldn't help. This time, I need someone. I heard a splash behind me. I turned, expecting to see Will, or Annabeth, but instead I saw Percy. His facial expression showed that he knew what had happened. He swam forward and held me close to him. What with him being the son of Poseidon and all, he could keep us dry. I knew I could too, but my life was screwed up already. What was a little water?

Percy let me cry. He didn't tell me it was okay, or that Will didn't deserve me. He just hugged me and let me cry. These tears were real. Not the ones I thought were real that I had cried over Taylor, or dad. I didn't care about them, either of them, because they both had hurt me. Taylor- he was just a jerk in general, and deserved whatever the Fates had in store. My dad- he wasn't ever there for me, or Percy for that matter. What about Percy's promise? He didn't claim me until I was fifteen. Two _years_ after he was supposed to! No wait- he never did claim me. "I'm okay." I said after a while. He looked at me hesitantly. "Really. I'm okay." I nodded reassuringly and wiped the tears away. He was still skeptic. "Percy I'm okay. He's just a boy." He smiled and pulled me up to the surface.

"I'm sorry J. You want to go home for a while? Mom and Paul went to San Francisco to visit Dr. Chase. We could go and hang out at the apartment, just like old times." It sounded awesome. Just Percy and me, no interruptions.

"Okay." I agreed. He smiled a wide smile that made me laugh. He pulled me up on the dock and put an arm around my shoulder. "Just me and you sis. Just me and you."

PAGEBREAK

I fell asleep effortlessly. My room was secluded, so I couldn't hear Percy snoring. I smiled to myself. There was a knock on my door. I opened it, to find Taylor standing there. "Taylor?" I looked down at what I was wearing. A big t-shirt and some white panties. "Hold on." I shut the door and slipped on a pair of shorts. Taylor raised his eyebrows at me. I grimaced and let him out on the porch.

"I wanted to apologize. I was a jerk, and no one deserves that. Luke's soul may be in me, but I'm not Luke." Lord Zeus, I almost believed him- Almost.

"No. No see Taylor, I don't think you are. I don't think you're sorry. I think you're playing me again. I think you want to make Will mad, or make Janie mad. Shoot- maybe you didn't hear. They decided we weren't special enough to them." I said the words bitterly. "They kissed. I was standing right there." I heard footsteps coming up to the cabin. "Sorry Taylor. I gotta go." He nodded and I walked back in.

"Juliet?" I turned around.

"Come hang out with me one night." He pleaded. I knew he was lying. He was good, but not that good.

"No Taylor. No." and I walked back inside.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys (If there is anyone who actually reads this besides mrpuppy)! This is something I have been working on for a while, so tell me if you like it! And I know I write a lot of Percy Jackson fan fic, but I promise it will all make since. Promise. So tell me if I should take this anywhere or not… Thanks(:**

NICO:

I watched my beautiful night girl from the shadows of her house. I had watched her until the day she turned sixteen, which was how old I was. I watched as she typed furiously at her keyboard, while halfway watching Ghost Whisperer.

"I'll be with you again. I promise. It wont seem like a long time." Melinda promised Jim. It was weird… the show was actually quite addicting. Jim had just died, and now Melinda was talking to his ghost. My night girl watched the show, and occasionally her eyes flicked to the laptop screen just to see if to see if she had made any mistakes. I never let her know I was there. She didn't know until one night when I let my guard down. I was watching her dance- and no I wasn't being a perv. She was practicing her ballet. I watched each turn, each step, and each precise movement. It was amazing. She paused near the counter. I knew she couldn't see me. Maybe I was being paranoid, but I knew she was looking right at me with her unearthly blue eyes. I watched as she took a deep breath, as if trying to convince herself I wasn't there, and kept going. Her brown hair fell out of its ponytail. It wasn't really a ponytail- it was more like a half bun, half ponytail thing. I wanted to whisper, to appear to give her some indication that I was real, and she wasn't crazy. But I couldn't. And that broke my heart more than what would happen later.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

JULIET:

We left Saturday. We had to beg to get Chiron to let us go, but he eventually agreed. Friday was hard. I had music on Fridays, and naturally the cabin leader for Apollo's kids lead it. And who was the lead camper you might ask? That's right! Will. He saw me and his eyes lit up, but then he must have remembered that I broke up with him. I have the worst luck. Two guys cheat on me on the same day- with the _same girl._ We didn't have a conversation during class. A real conversation. Once he asked me to sing. I nodded and went up to the stage, ignoring the stares I got from every one. I started my favorite song- Who you are without me by Kate Voegele.

"_Put me up on your pedestal  
>I've got nowhere to go but down<br>You expect the impossible  
>And it's too much to carry around<em>" I looked at Will. He was staring at the floor, with his fists clenched at his sides.__

_"Well you tell me I'm beautiful  
>It feels empty and I don't know why<br>But it seems that you're searching me  
>For something you're not going to find<em>

_I'm not your anchor so don't hold on  
>I'm not the answer you got me wrong<br>I'm not your savior, save your energy  
>To find out who you are, yeah who you are without me" <em>I looked at him again- Now he was looking at me and his eyes were tearing up.__

_"Ooohh_

_Wide awake lying next to you  
>Being careful to get the words right<br>See it hurts me to tell you this  
>But it kills me to keep it inside" <em>He looked up at the words. Now I looked down so he wouldn't see my eyes tearing up.__

_"And I'm alone with the present tense  
>Making plans is over rated to me<br>And I don't speak in guarantees  
>Or at least not the kind that you need" <em>People were staying quiet, listening to me. I couldn't stand it. Having it be just my voice- so I grabbed a acoustic guitar and handed it to Will. My eyes were pleading. "Please." And I continued the song with Will's help.__

_"I'm not your anchor so don't hold on  
>I'm not the answer you got me wrong<br>I'm not your savior, save your energy  
>To find out who you are, yeah who you are without me<em>

_Oooh well I still believe in happy endings" _Not true._  
>"But this just isn't where I wanna spend mine<br>I believe in now I've said it  
>Ooohh<em>

_I'm not your anchor so don't hold on  
>I'm not the answer you got me wrong<br>I'm not your savior, save your energy  
>To find out who you are,<em>

_I'm not a mirror look inside yourself  
>I'm not a hero you know too well<br>I'm not your savior save your energy  
>To find out who you are, who you are without me<em>

_Yeah, oooh" _

Will played the last chord. I looked up, and felt tears welling up again. I stood up. "Excuse me." and I walked out. I walked down the hall, and made a left. The big house had been holding music since… I don't know how long. I walked and took deep breaths to slow the tears. I was so tired of crying, and I knew everyone was tired of seeing me cry. I heard a pair of footsteps walking down the hall. I looked up to see if it was Will, and it wasn't. He didn't follow me. To me, that was like saying he never cared.

PaGe BrEaK

When Saturday came around, I ran to meet Argus at the tree. He smiled and waved me forward. I lunged in the car, and laughed as Percy caught me. "Hey big brother." He ruffled my hair and set me in my seat.

"Ready for this weekend? Me, you, horror movies…. And Annabeth." I almost didn't catch the last part.

"What? You, me, horror movies and what?" I asked suspiciously. He smiled innocently. I rolled my eyes. I was secretly glad Annabeth was coming. Maybe she could help me through this. I needed a girl to be there, not Percy. Although I do love him, he can't help me now.

Ten minutes later, we were back at the apartment. I smiled and collapsed on the couch. Percy went in the kitchen to make a sandwich.

"I'm done with boys." I shouted. Percy whipped around, knife in hand.

"Do you know you just said every older brothers dream?" He put the knife down. "Not all guys are jerks though J. Some of us have brains." I snorted.

"Not you."

"Hey!"

"She's right." Annabeth walked in. I stuck my tongue out at Percy, while he copied me. "Your brain is made of seaweed. Therefore, you have no brain." She collapsed on the couch next to me. "Percy- go get food somewhere."

"Where am I supposed to get food!" He shouted over the noise of Manhattan.

"I don't know. Take out?" I suggested. We smiled sweetly at him and pushed him out the door, with many complaints. "I'm so glad you're here." I admitted once Percy had left. She knew what had happened yesterday- camp was like one big happy family… Everyone knew. "He didn't follow me Annabeth. He stood in the music room after I walked out with tears in my eyes." She listened quietly. "Gods I'm so tired of all the tears!" I shouted, with _more_ tears in my eyes.

"Well, are you sure he didn't follow you? I mean he could have just gone the other way on accident?" She suggested. I leapt up and paced around the room. I walked over to the door and dead bolted, and chained the lock. "I mean, is that even possible?" I shook my head. No it wasn't.

"No. There was one pair of footsteps and they walked right by me. _Right by me._" She stood up and stopped me. I sighed and sat back down on the couch. "I don't know what to do. He said he liked me, and then told Taylor he didn't, and then told me he did, and then he _cheated_ on me. _All in the same day._" I felt tears coming on again. Annabeth held her arms open, and I smiled weakly while stepping in her arms.

"I'm sorry. But-" she paused, trying to phrase her words. "It's not all bad. Camp, I mean." I let go and grabbed my CD's. I popped in a mixed CD that had tons of songs on it. My favorites were:

Here We Go Again- Demi Lovato

Remind Me- Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood

That's What You Get- Paramore

Who You Are Without Me- Kate Voegele

White Horse- Taylor Swift

Better than Revenge- Taylor Swift

I swear these songs were the story of my life. Who You Are Without Me played first. Then White Horse, and in the middle of it, the bell rang. I assumed it was Percy, so I opened the door. It wasn't Percy. It was Will. And I freaked out. "Will? What are you doing here?" I asked. He listened to the song and cringed. "That's funny. This is the story of my life." I tried to slam the door, but Will stopped it with his foot.

"Please talk to me J." I pursed my lips.

"You have two minutes." He smiled and pulled me in the hall. I don't know where Annabeth was during all of this, but she was nowhere to be found. "I didn't kiss Janie. _She_ kissed _me_ after Taylor broke up with her. She knew you would be coming out of your cabin for your run, and she kissed me when you were coming out. I was walking to my cabin." I believed him. Everyone knew I ran at night.

"You didn't come after me. Both times I walked away in tears, and you didn't follow me." He sighed.

"Your not like other girls Juliet. You don't like to get flowers, or chocolates on Valentines Day." He was right. "You don't need a guy to follow you to feel important. If you did, you wouldn't be you." I smiled to myself. I wasn't ready to trust people again though.

"Your two minutes are up." I walked back inside.

"Juliet!" He called. I closed the door behind me. I heard him scream and punch something. He put his forehead on the wall. I leaned against the door, and slid down to the floor. I put my head in my hands, and thought about what I just did. I was willing to forgive him, but I wasn't willing to forgive myself. The CD had ended, but the silence was almost unbearable. I couldn't get the thoughts to stop running through my head, and it was like they were increasingly loud each time, so I could barley hear Will whisper "Please."

I broke down in chest racking sobs for the third time this week.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the sucky chapter. Anyway… Will and Percy decided to join me this week, so… this should be interesting…

_** Percy: What are you implying? That were weird?**_

_** Me: Yes. That's exactly what im implying.**_

_** Will: I think Juliet would disagree..**_

_** Me: No, because I am Juliet. I walk like her, talk like her, look like her. I am her. Uh, she is me.**_

_** Percy: Juliet is nothing like you! Come on Will- help me here. Besides, I'm way to over-protective of Jewels in this story.**_

_** Will: She's right. She is Juliet.**_

_** Percy: *grumbles* No she's not.**_

_** Me: Okay guys! Not the point! I need one of you to say the disclaimer… Please? *bats eyelashes***_

_** Percy: Dang. You even do that like her… Okay~ Jefferson Author/Juliet Jackson does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **_

_** Will: Gods she is Juliet…**_

_** Me: Good god. Alright bye!**_


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted you to know how much reviews mean to me! So thanks

_**Mrpuppy**_

_**Bond, James Bond**_

_**PhoenyxWarrior**_

_**Liana **_

_** Thanks again!**_

CHAPTER TWELVE:

PERCY:

I walked back into the apartment, and my two girls were both passed out on the couch. I sighed and put the food on the table, and went to take a shower.

PAGE BREAK

I could hear the girls stirring downstairs. I walked into my room in just a towel, and listened to their conversation.

"He apologized last night. Explained what happened." Juliet.

"Well that's good right? But I wouldn't go back out with him. Janie will start something, or Taylor will." Annabeth.

I heard Juliet sigh. I could imagine her pinching her nose and closing her eyes… now.

"I know. I still love him Annabeth." I came out at this point.

"Hey! Your awake." They both gave me weird looks. I smiled and waved, then walked into the kitchen. I looked down to see what they were staring at…. And realized I hadn't changed. "Well crap." Annabeth burst into laughter while Juliet just smiled weakly.

I had to do something about this.

JULIET:

When Percy came out in a towel, I didn't laugh. That's how depressed I was. I drifted through the days until we get back to camp. Honestly, I don't remember much of the weekend. We would sit down to watch a movie, and I would make some excuse to go to bed and cry. Coming to camp didn't make anything better. Everyday I would see Will, then Taylor, and then Janie and it would make it all that much worse.

"Juliet." My head snapped up. Will's dad had to do some stuff around camp, and he stopped by the music class today, and it was kind of hard to look at him. "Please come up here." I stood, swallowing hard, and walked to the stage. "Will- come here." I looked at Apollo furiously. He just shrugged and gestured for Will to stand next to me.

"Lord Apollo- I don't see the point to this." He held up a hand to silence me, and picked up a guitar.

"Easy by Rascal Flatts. Juliet- your have Natasha's part. Will-" He smiled at his son. "You have the other part." I gasped realizing what he was planning. It was the perfect song for us. He knew it too.

WILL-

"We broke up  
>yeah, it's tough<br>most guys would've been crushed  
>Wastin' their time<br>Wonderin' where they went wrong  
>No way, not me<br>Hey, I'm doing just fine  
>I'm not afraid of movin' on" I looked down at the floor.<p>

"It's easy going out on a Friday night  
>Easy every time I see her out<br>I can smile, live it up  
>The way a single guy does<br>But what she, what she don't know  
>Is how hard it is to make it look so<br>Easy" He looked at me now.

ME- "The truth is I miss lying in those arms of his." Glance at Will.

"I don't ever let it show. I laugh and I act like I'm having the time of my life as far as he knows.." He swallowed as we sung the next part together.

"Oh it's easy going out on a Friday night  
>oh it's easy every time I see him out<br>I can smile, live it up

Forget about the way it was!" I almost cried here.  
>"But what she"<p>

"Oh what he don't know"

"What she don't know."  
>"Is how hard it is to make it look so-<br>Easy."

It isn't easy. It never has been easy. Easy would be a blessing, but I never get easy. I get hard, and painful. It was a miracle- I didn't want to cry. I wanted to smile at Will, to tell him I forgave him and let it be done. Yet, I still couldn't. I mean, I could, I just… didn't. But I did talk to him- yeah! After class. If fact, I just came up to him. Marched straight up.

"Will!" He turned and a smile broke on his face, which he quickly shut down. "It is okay to smile." He shook his head.

"You never smile." I forced a weak smile. He shook his head and walked past me. I stood and stared at the wall. For like seriously, ten minutes.

PERCY:

I looked for Will before sword fighting. I finally saw him coming out of the big house, most likely coming from music. "Will!" He looked up, and waved to me, then tried to keep walking. I stopped him. "Look man, you gotta talk to my sister. She's going crazy without you." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"No. She told me to leave her alone. I did as told." He tried to push past me again.

"She walks around aimlessly, and drifts through the days." He turned to face me. "She's literally lost without you. She doesn't know what to do with herself. Please talk to her." I was begging. She thought I didn't notice how upset she was, but I know. I always know. Will sighed heavily.

"Alright. I'll talk to her." I smiled widely.

WILL:

This was the worst week of my life. I loved Juliet, and she hates me. When she talked to me today, I wanted to be happy. I wanted to be so happy, but I couldn't because she was so sad. It killed her to have this happen to her. What killed me was that I couldn't help her.

_**A/N: So so so sorry for the short chapter! I need reviews to keep going though, so I will not update until I get reviews. And not from you Mr. Puppy. I got four from you in a row in two weeks. Oh! And I get my braces off in two days, 15 hours and 45 minutes. SO EXCITED! So glad that Percy and Will left…**_

_** Will and Percy: WE HEARD THAT.**_

_**Maybe they didn't leave.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Sorry, no random authors note this time- uh accept this one! Check out my Criminal Minds fan fic! GRACIAS!**_

CHAPTER THIRTEEN:

WILL:

I spotted Juliet sitting on the beach with a book in her lap. I smiled as she leafed through the pages, reminding me of Dr. Reid from Criminal Minds. **(LOOK UP)**. "Hey Juliet. Can we talk?" She jumped at the sound of my voice, and I snickered. I had finally shocked her. She nodded eagerly, and motioned for me to sit beside her.__When I finally did, she tackled me before I could say anything.

"I'm so, so, so sorry. I acted dumb, and irresponsible, and I way over reacted." She hugged me fiercely, and I hesitated before wrapping my arms around her delicate frame.

"It's okay." I whispered. I heard her laugh, mumbled by my chest, but I smiled anyway.

JULIET:

The words spewed out of my mouth. "I'm so, so, so sorry. I acted dumb, and irresponsible, and I way over reacted." I hugged Will, terrified to let go. I felt his slight hesitation before he wrapped his strong arms around me.

"It's okay." He whispered. I laughed into his chest and I felt him smile. I loosened my grip on him and sat back. My arms still hung loosely around his neck and his rested on my hips. Some how in the whole exchange, I had ended up on his lap. He kissed my forehead and I smiled.

"You don't know how much I missed you over the past two weeks." We said at the same time. "Jinx!" We shouted and burst fits of laughter. I rolled onto my back once we had settled down, and watched the sunset. Will pulled me closer and I rested my head on his chest and we sat there until the stars came out. I looked at one in particular- The Huntress. I smiled thinking about how Zoë Nightshade had given her life to save my brothers, even though she hated men. "I could never do that." I said thinking of Zoë. Will looked at me confused. "Give up men. There's Percy, you… that's kind of it. But still."

"Your dad?" Will asked. I sat up and ran a hand through my tangled hair. Great- now Percy will have to help me again.

"Nah. He said he cares about me, but if he really cared, why wouldn't he come see me? I know he saw Percy. He helped Percy in one week more than he has ever helped me in my entire life. Not to mention he made no move to claim me. I'm fifteen and I still haven't been claimed." I sighed. Will helped me up and I started walking to my cabin.

"Juliet?" He called out to me. I turned around and walked towards him. I have no clue what he wanted, and I probably never will, because I placed a hand on his cheek and guided his lips towards mine before he could say anything. I felt him smile under my lips before I pulled away. "Goodnight Will."


	16. Chapter 16: Pay attention to the AN!

CHAPTER FOURTEEN:

Part One

JULIET:

I fell asleep with a faint smile on my lips. I was hoping for a peaceful sleep, but I had no such luck. A vision of a blonde, gorgeous man sitting on the beach in Montauk appeared the moment I slipped into unconsciousness.

"Ah, Juliet. Come sit down." He patted the sand next to him. With a start, I realized who he was- he was Apollo, Will's father.

"Um, hello Lord Apollo." I said, still standing.

"Dear, I just wanted you to know you need to remember the past. It will always help you. Your brother caused a daughter of mine to loose her life way to early. I will not let that happen again. I will let you go. But remember my warning." And he vanished, leaving me in a more confused state than ever.

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I just needed and update….. READ CANT HELP BUT LOVE YOU ALSO! IT HAS TO DO WITH THIS STORY. Thanks.**_


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER FOURTEEN:

Part Two

JULIET:

Today was the annual concert. I searched the camp for Will, but I couldn't find him. I saw Thalia from across the field, and I waved at her. She smiled and jogged over. "Hey kid." She put a arm around my shoulder.

"Thalia, have you seen Will?" she grimaced at the mention of my boyfriend.

"Yeah. Check the music room. Be careful okay? I don't like what that Taylor kid is doing to you two." I nodded; a little shocked by her concern.

"Yeah, thanks." I jogged off towards the music room. I went to open the door, but stopped when I heard someone singing.

"_I've been a walking heartache  
>I've made a mess of me<br>The person that I've been lately  
>Ain't who I wanna be<em>

_But you stay here right beside me  
>And watch as the storm blows through<br>And I need you_

_Cause The Gods gave me you for the ups and downs  
>The Gods gave me you for the days of doubt<br>And for when I think I lost my way  
>There are no words here left to say, it's true<br>The Gods gave me you  
>Gave me you<em>

_There's more here than what we're seeing  
>A divine conspiracy<br>That you, an angel lovely  
>Could somehow fall for me<br>You'll always be love's great martyr  
>And I'll be the flattered fool<br>And I need you_

_The Gods gave me you for the ups and downs  
>The Gods gave me you for the days of doubt<br>And for when I think I lost my way  
>There are no words here left to say, it's true<br>The Gods gave me you_

_On my own I'm only  
>Half of what I could be<em>

_I couldn't do without you_

_We are stitched together_

_And love has tethered_

_I pray we never undo_

_Cause gods gave me you_

_The Gods gave me you for the ups and downs  
>The Gods gave me you for the days of doubt<br>And for when I think I lost my way  
>There are no words here left to say, it's true<br>The Gods gave me you  
>They gave me you."<em> I recognized the voice- it was Will's. I smiled at the song. I opened the door as quietly as possible as so not to disturb him. I snuck up be hind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" I whispered in his ear. He smiled and turned to me.

"Hey." He stood up and hugged me

"I heard you singing." He blushed. "It was really good Will." He smiled and I reached up on my tiptoes to kiss the tip of his nose.

"Thank you." He pulled me closer and kissed me gently. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him closer, slowly deepening the kiss. His hand came up to the back of my head and I smiled. We eventually broke apart, but we put our foreheads together and smiled at each other breathing heavily.

"Whoa." A voice from behind us whispered. We turned to see Janie standing in the doorway of the music room. "Uh, sorry- I'll just talk to y'all later.." She turned to go.

"Stay here." I whispered to Will, not trusting Janie at all. He looked at me like he couldn't believe I didn't trust him. "It's not you… It's her." He kissed me once more and I called out. "Wait." Janie turned to me and gave me a questioning look. "What do you need?" I asked bitterly. She cringed.

"I'm so sorry Juliet. I'm not the girl you think I am. Taylor wanted me to make you mad so he could have you again, and I fell for it. I really liked him, but I shouldn't have acted the way I did. So, I'm sorry." She was actually apologizing? Amazing.

"Well, thanks, but your not off the hook Janie." She didn't look happy about it. I realized it wasn't normal for her not to get what she wanted.

"Well, I also wanted to know if you could sing something with me for the concert. I had a song in mind, but I don't know if I could sing it by myself… besides, it kinda has a double meaning…" she handed me a piece of sheet music. I looked at the title and smiled at the irony. The song was Survivor.

"Oh definitely." I smiled deviously.

This would be fun.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER FIFTEEN:

JULIET:

"Now that you're out of my life  
>I'm so much better<br>You thought that I'd be weak without you  
>But I'm stronger<p>

You thought that I'd be broke without you  
>But I'm richer<br>You thought that I'd be sad without you  
>I laugh harder<p>

You thought I wouldn't grow without you  
>Now I'm wiser<br>Though that I'd be helpless without you  
>But I'm smarter<p>

You thought that I'd be stressed without you  
>But I'm chillin'<br>You thought I wouldn't sell without you  
>Sold 9 million" This was Janie's part. No one expected me to come onstage, which is why I was singing the first chorus and the second Verse:<p>

"I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm not goin' give up (What?)<br>I'm not goin' stop (What?)  
>I'm goin' work harder (What?)<p>

I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm goin'na make it (What?)<br>I will survive (What?)  
>Keep on survivin' (What?)<p>

I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm not goin' give up (What?)<br>I'm not goin' stop (What?)  
>I'm goin' work harder (What?)<p>

I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm goin' make it (What?)<br>I will survive (What?)  
>Keep on survivin' (What?)<p>

Thought I couldn't breathe without you  
><em>I'm<em>_inhaling_  
>You thought I couldn't see without you<br>_Perfect__vision__  
><em>  
>You thought I couldn't last without you<br>But _I'm__lastin'_  
>You thought that I would die without you<br>But _I'm__livin'_

Thought that I would fail without you  
>But <em>I'm<em>_on__top_  
>Thought it would be over by now<br>But _it__won't__stop_

Thought that I would self destruct  
>But <em>I'm<em>_still__here_  
>Even in my years to come<br>_I'm__still__goin'__be__here_!" I searched the crowd for any sign of Taylor. He was sitting in the second row, and he was so shocked when I came out on the stage. I heard Percy and Will whistling from the first row, and I smiled.

Janie came in about now, and we sang together.

"I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm not goin' give up (What?)<br>I'm not goin' stop (What?)  
>I'm goin' work harder (What?)<p>

I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm goin'na make it (What?)<br>I will survive (What?)  
>Keep on survivin' (What?)<p>

I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm not goin' give up (What?)<br>I'm not goin' stop (What?)  
>I'm goin' work harder (What?)<p>

I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm goin'na make it (What?)<br>I will survive (What?)  
>Keep on survivin' (What?)<p>

I'm wishin' you the best  
>Pray that you are blessed<br>Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness  
>(I'm better than that)<p>

I'm not goin' blast you on the radio  
>(I'm better than that)<br>I'm not goin' lie on you and your family  
>(I'm better than that)<p>

I'm not goin' hate on you in the magazines  
>('m better than that)<br>I'm not goin' compromise my Christianity  
>(I'm better than that)<p>

You know I'm not goin' diss you on the internet  
>'Cause my mama taught me better than that!" I heard Percy whistle from somewhere in the crowd. I looked straight at Taylor during the whole song. I saw Janie walking around the stage like a real pop star, but that wasn't me. I preferred to walk around yes, but I didn't strut around, and touch everyone's hand. Janie…. Well, she did.<p>

"I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm not goin' give up (What?)<br>I'm not goin' stop (What?)  
>I'm goin' work harder (What?)<p>

I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm goin'na make it (What?)<br>I will survive (What?)  
>Keep on survivin' (What?)<p>

I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm not goin' give up (What?)<br>I'm not goin' stop (What?)  
>I'm goin' work harder (What?)<p>

I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm goin' make it (What?)<br>I will survive (What?)  
>Keep on survivin' (What?)<p>

Oh (oh) oh (oh)...

After of all of the darkness and sadness  
>Soon comes happiness<br>If I surround my self with positive things  
>I'll gain prosperity<p>

I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm not goin' give up (What?)<br>I'm not goin' stop (What?)  
>I'm goin' work harder (What?)<p>

I'm a survivor (What?)  
>I'm goin' make it (What?)<br>I will survive (What?)" We paused. Janie stayed quiet while I finished the song.

"Keep on survivin'" The crowd went wild. I smiled and waved while Percy, Annabeth and Will chanted my name- was it cheesy? Oh absolutely. Did I love it? Yeah, I did. I smiled and waved to the crowd again. Once the crowd had settled down, I watched Janie leave the stage and I set up the stool that I would be singing my next song on. "Hey guys, I'm Juliet and most of y'all know me, but in case you don't, I'm Percy's sister. This next song I'm going to sing is called Who You Are Without Me. I've sung it before, mostly in music class, but here's a chance to sing it again, live. Thanks." People settled into there seats. I smiled and gestured to start playing.

_"Put me up on your pedestal  
>I've got nowhere to go but down<br>You expect the impossible  
>And it's too much to carry around<em>

_Well you tell me I'm beautiful  
>It feels empty and I don't know why<br>But it seems that you're searching me  
>For something you're not going to find<em>

_I'm not your anchor so don't hold on  
>I'm not the answer you got me wrong<br>I'm not your savior, save your energy  
>To find out who you are, yeah who you are without me" <em>I paused as the band played.

"_Ooohh___

_Wide awake lying next to you  
>Being careful to get the words right<br>See it hurts me to tell you this  
>But it kills me to keep it inside<em>

_And I'm alone with the present tense  
>Making plans is over rated to me<br>And I don't speak in guarantees  
>Or at least not the kind that you need<em>

"_I'm not your anchor so don't hold on  
>I'm not the answer you got me wrong<br>I'm not your savior, save your energy  
>To find out who you are, yeah who you are without me<em>

_Oooh well I still believe in happy endings__" _This was so true now.

___"But this just isn't where I wanna spend mine  
>I believe in now I've said it<br>Ooohh"__  
><em>_  
>"I'm not your anchor so don't hold on<br>I'm not the answer you got me wrong  
>I'm not your savior, save your energy<br>To find out who you are,_

_I'm not a mirror look inside yourself  
>I'm not a hero you know too well<br>I'm not your savior save your energy  
>To find out who you are, who you are without me<em>

_Yeah, oooh__" _I sung the last verse slowly. When I finished, there was a hushed silence before everyone started screaming and clapping. I stood up and smiled then waved once more. I walked back stage where Percy, Annabeth, and Will were waiting. I smiled even wider when I saw them. Percy ran forward and hugged me, while Annabeth was telling someone to get me the recordings. Will smiled and waved. I wriggled out of Percy's hug, much to his confusion when I was suddenly gone and ran towards Will. He hugged me tightly and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You were amazing." He whispered.

"Thank you." I pulled back and kissed him once. "When do you go on?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nah. This year I'm not going to sing. Maybe next year." I frowned. That didn't seem like him.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked, actually afraid of the answer. He looked at me like he was planning my funeral.

"My dad talked to me in a dream." I remembered the dream I had last night.

"He said I needed to warn you. To tell you to remember the past, and be careful. I- I think he's going to try to take you from me."

"He told me I need to remember the past too. That Percy took your sister from him, and that he let her die to early. Then he said he would let me go, and that he wouldn't let that happen again." Will looked deeply troubled by this, and that scared me.

"Well, we could be wrong. Anyway, let's go watch the concert." I shook my head.

"No, I have one more song to perform… but it's a duet, and I need your help.." I trailed off. He looked at me.

"Really?" He asked dully.

"Please, please, please Will." I begged. I squealed when he sighed and nodded.

"What song?" I smiled deviously.

"Well, I really like it. We've sung it before…" His eyes widened with realization.

"No. Nuh uh. Not possible. That was a dark horrible time and I hated it. Nope. Not happening." I laughed at his drama.

"Yes. Yes we are singing it. We will sing it. Because that time is over, and were back together." I kissed his cheek and jogged to the dressing room to change into my next costume.

WILL: 

I hate this song. I love it, but hate it at the same time. It makes me mad, and sad, and annoyed all at the same time. But I would still sing it anyway.

I didn't like the feeling I got from those dreams. I didn't want to let Juliet out of my sight, but I couldn't follow her to her dressing room- that would be weird. So I let her go.

"Will." I turned to see my dad standing behind me.

"Hello father." I bowed, but he motioned for me to stand up. I stood, still tense.

"You understood my message I hope.." I didn't like that.

"Don't touch her. She didn't do anything." I warned. He didn't like my tone of voice, I could tell, but in that moment all I cared about was Juliet.

"I'm sorry son. But you can find her before it's too late- she's where no daughter should be. Look at home." He vanished. I ran to the dressing rooms with a thousand thoughts running through my mind. Look at home? What did that mean? Camp was my home. He couldn't mean- no. I would never go back there.

I finally made it to the dressing room,. I saw Annabeth standing outside of it, crying. "Annabeth- where's Juliet?" she looked at me in horror.

"I- She's not with you?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"No- she went to the dressing rooms- she was with you." She started crying again. "What happened Annabeth?" I asked snapping her back into reality.

"She was changing into her costume, and she collapsed. She got back up though, and she looked confused for a second then continued getting ready. I turned to finish hanging up her first costume and when I turned back, she was gone. I'm sorry Will- I turned for just a second." She explained. I tried to absorb this- Juliet was gone. There was a voice in the back of my head that said- _No; no she's not gone. Just hiding._ I wanted to listen to that voice, but I couldn't. My dad had warned us, but we didn't listen.

"Hey guys- have you seen Juliet?" Percy walked behind me. "Annabeth- what's wrong? Where's Juliet?" He asked suddenly worried. He looked at me, forcing me to look down. "Will?"

"Percy- Juliet is Missing."

_**A/N: So sorry for the late update. Anyway- how did y'all like that?**_

_**Juliet: Whoa whoa whoa wait- I'm missing. Well that's just messed up.**_

_**Me: Shut up.**_

_**Juliet: Well, Percy is gonna flip.**_

_**Percy: But your not missing. Your right here.**_

_**Juliet: Well apparently I'm missing!**_

_**Me: SHUT UP.**_

_**Both: Fine.**_

_**Me: Good god.**_

_**Both: GODS.**_

_**Me: SHUT UP!**_


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER SIXTEEN:

KATE:

I woke up in my bedroom. I was dazed, kind of like I didn't know who I was- but then I remembered- My name is Kate Jones, I'm fifteen, and I live in Jefferson, GA. My mom is Diane Jones, my father Daniel. I have an older brother, Riley and a younger brother, Trevor. I have a cat and a dog. I have ADHD and asthma. I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door. "Kate, honey? Are you awake?" Mom.

"Yeah mom. I'm up." I called. She opened the door and smiled.

"Breakfast is ready down stairs. Pancakes and bacon." I yawned and nodded. I walked over to my bureau and brushed my tangled hair. Everything was blurry so I put in my contacts. Much better.

"Thanks mom." I kissed her cheek then pushed her out of the room. I flew over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had "IS IT TOO LATE TO BE GOOD?" plastered across my chest. I slipped on my cork wedges and did my normal makeup: thick black eyeliner and dark gray and purple eye shadow, creating a smoky eye that looked amazing on my blue eyes. My mascara made my eyelashes curl up and I applied a small amount of lip-gloss to my lips. I looked down at my arm- that was weird. I don't remember that scar.

"Kate! Let's go! You're going to be late!" Riley called down to me. I groaned and ran out of the room.

"I'm coming!" I threw myself down the stairs two steps at a time. He tossed me my leather jacket and I put it on, pulling my soft brown hair out from under it afterwards. "Jeez- are you taking me?" he nodded and handed me my shoulder bag.

"You know I hate that shirt." He reminded me.

"You know I don't care." He rolled his eyes and tossed me the keys. "No way. No way. You're going to let me drive?" I hugged him before bolting out the door. I hopped in the truck and put the key in the ignition. Technically, this was illegal, but we didn't really care.

"Now remember you have to.." He looked at me. "Alright I'll shut up."

"Smart boy." I pulled out of the driveway and whipped the car around. I hit the gas and we flew out of the neighborhood. I made each turn carefully. Turn one- past the rec. center. It was straight for a while, then we hit and intersection. We continued straight and hit another intersection. After that, we passed the elementary school (K-2nd), the middle school (6th-8th), and the Academy (3rd–5th). We turned at the library, and we turned into the parking lot- all in five minutes. "Now who was going to be late?" I asked. Riley looked at me like I was insane, and I smiled.

I opened the door, and could feel all eyes on me. What did I expect? I was the most popular girl in school. I walked towards the school, and as I did my best friends or 'groupies' as everyone else called them filled in by my sides. "Miranda- give me the schedule for the day."

"Chemistry lab today, but Mrs. T has your partners already assigned- some guy named Will is yours." I nodded in response keeping my head forward. "Your English paper is due today." Jason, the nerd I always had write my papers, ran up and handed me the paper before scurrying away. I smirked. "Math you have an exam, but it's all multiple choice." Good. I hate fill in the blanks. They disgust me. "History you have a sub- your taking notes." I held out one perfectly manicured hand for my favorite black glitter pen. I noticed her nail polish was chipped.

"What is _this_?" I asked. Her hazel eyes wouldn't meet mine. "Manicures after school."

"Okay." She whispered pulling her obviously dyed not bleached blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Good. Bailey- full gossip report." Bailey, who I've known since the second grade, started rambling on. I was half listening waiting for something interesting to come up when one thing did-

"And your new lab partner Will, he just transferred from New York. He's… cute." My head whipped towards her. I pointed my pen at her harshly and narrowed my eyes. Her big brown eyes looked fearful and her head whipped up, making her long silky, light brown hair swish.

"Bailey, you don't like anyone with out my approval. You know that." And I kept walking. I spotted my third and only friend I actually trusted down the hallway as I entered the building. "Amy!" I shouted. She looked up and waved. I smiled and hugged her abnormally thin frame. "You did eat something right?" I whispered as low as possible. Last year she had lost a lot of weight- and in the process gained anorexia.

"Yes. It's hard though." She whispered back.

"I know. But you can do it okay?" She nodded. "So!" She spoke louder and more cheerful while she pulled away. "I have to get to English, but I'll see you at lunch okay?" I nodded understanding. That was code for 'I didn't bring anything to eat and don't plan to.' I would pick up something for her weather or not she liked it.

"Bye Ames." She waved and jogged away, her bright blue eyes happy and content with my response. Her strawberry blonde hair bounced behind her. I've never seen someone so sick look so healthy.

It made me sad.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:

WILL:

The concert went on as planned, minus Juliet. We told Chiron Juliet was sick, and would be in her cabin for a while. I guess he assumed I would be attending her bedside because 1) she was my girlfriend and 2) My dad was Apollo. Kind of self-explanatory.

Percy was dismissed from his activities until Juliet got better. He sat in his cabin most of the time, and Annabeth normally got him some food. His sister was his world. And now that had been taken away form him.

I knocked on his bedroom door. "I'm in here." He called from down the hall. I walked down the hall, until I heard someone moving around in Juliet's room. I pushed open the door, and saw Percy sitting on the floor by her bed. 'Last night she stood right here and brushed her hair. Then she picked up this book," He held up Juliet's favorite book and sighed. "And she read it for half an hour." He put the book down and looked at me. "Why was she taken? She didn't _do_ anything. When Hera took me, she said there needed to be a change in leaders. Juliet was my sister so that gets her taken too? No one new has shown up. She wasn't swapped. She was just put there. It doesn't make since. Why did Hera take her?" He whispered.

"I don't think Hera did." I spoke up. His bleary eyes looked so confused. I bent down to his level and sighed. "I think my dad did. Percy- I think this had to do with one of my sisters that died. Do you remember Tracy?" For a moment I thought something had sparked by a light in his eyes, but it faded just as quickly.

"No. Who is Tracy?" Honestly, I didn't know either. But I thought I did. I shook my head.

"Never mind, I'm going home." He looked completely confused. "To Jefferson. My dad said she was 'at my home.' I have to go back." I shuddered at the thought. I hated my mom. I hated her so much. It was one of the reasons I got along with Taylor so easily- we both had momma issues. They were both… ah, mentally insane. My mom was _psychophrenic. She never helped me with anything. "Please keep up the sickness act. No one needs to find out. You can tell Chiron if you need to, but it doesn't need to go outside of him, okay?" He nodded wordlessly. "Percy!" I snapped. He looked up._

_ "Okay." I turned to leave. "Will." He called. I looked back. "Please bring her home. Please." I nodded._

_ "You know I'm going to." I had never seen Percy at a point of begging. I had never seen him so weak. No one had._

_ It was something I would never forget._

_PaGe BrEaK_

_The plane ride was grueling. I couldn't look at the moon without praying to Artimis, but I doubted she would help me. I couldn't look at the sun without wanting to hurt someone. My own dad had kidnapped the one person I really cared about. And for what? A child most likely lost in battle? I was furious._

_ By the time the plane had finally landed, I wanted nothing more than to take off running. My ADHD was kicking in, and I wanted nothing more than to move. I was lucky I had only a carry on, but I still had to make it through the airport security. Once I was through there, I could take off. And take off I did. I ran straight to the car rental, where I called my aunt. "Aunt Catharine?" I answered. I heard a gasp from the other end. "It's Will. I'm back in town and I-" She cut me off._

_ "William Jason Solace," I flinched at my full name. "___Where have you been for the past five years?___" She shrieked. I smiled._

_ "Aunt Catharine, I'm at the rental car place. I'll explain once I get to your house. Did you move?" I asked cautiously. _

_ "No! Get your beautiful butt over here now!" I smiled and hung up. This was going to be a long month._

_PaGe BrEaK_

_ I got a Jeep. It was fast, open, and easy. I pulled my sunglasses out of my bag; glad I had brought the pair with me. I had forgotten how bright the Georgia sun could be. I saw old friends, old neighbors walking on the streets of my small town. I turned past the library, where a group of girls were talking. They looked like the classic popular clique. Blonde, beautiful and annoying. They all waved to me, but one girl in particular got my attention- it was Juliet. Well, it wasn't, but it looked exactly like her. I wanted to slow down and talk, but I had a feeling she didn't recognize me by the bored look on her face. So, I sped up. In fact, I flew by the intersection that led to the Elementary school, and the one that led to the Academy and Middle school. My high school was way behind me, closer to the Library. I skidded to a stop near the four-way section. I smiled at the crossing guard, Freddy. "Hey Mr. Freddy!" I shouted, lifting my glasses. The friendly black man smiled, revealing bright white teeth. _

_ "Little Will Solace! Come back for round two?" I smiled and shook my head._

_ "Sorry Freddy! Not this time. Just visiting Catharine. Maybe next time!" I shouted. He nodded and waved me on. I continued straight until I hit Harold Phillips road. I pulled into the fifth gravel drive, where my aunt and four cousins greeted me. "Will!" Miranda screamed. I smiled when she tackled me in a hug. _

_ "Whoa. Hey." I mumbled. She pulled back and squealed. "You staying in tonight?" I asked as I picked up Kaylee and Gabriella. Sharon came up behind me and hugged me form behind. _

_ "No, Kate is taking me and some girls out for manicures, but I'll be home by seven okay?" Just then a car honked behind me and the girl from the library pulled in. I looked her in the eye with some difficulty. She glanced away and focused on Miranda._

_ "M! Let's go!" She shouted laying on the horn again._

_ "Gee, she's a keeper." I muttered. Sharon kicked me but giggled. Kaylee and Gabriella laughed joyfully. Miranda slugged my arm, while I tousled her hair and she laughed._

_ Aunt Catharine walked out looking worried. She had the phone in her hand and waved me over. I put the girls down and walked under the patio. "What is it?" I whispered._

_ "Annabeth, she has some news for you." I closed my eyes at the mention of camp. I put the ear to my phone and sighed._

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Will- someone new showed up. She said she's Juliet. She knows everything, swears she's Percy's sister. Can list everything she knows about us. She doesn't look like her though- blonde hair and brown eyes Will. Were not looking at a change of leaders- were looking at a change of bodies. The minds and memories stayed where they were supposed to- the bodies are what changed Will. _

_ Juliet- the real Juliet- is there with you."_

_**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING!**_

_**Percy: Woah. I had a mental breakdown or something.**_

_**Juliet: Yeah, well I'm only halfway missing so beat that!  
>Will: I just found you- kind of.<strong>_

_**Juliet: Shut it.**_

_**Me: Why don't you three ever leave me alone?**_

_**Annabeth: Because it's fun for them.**_

_**Me: Joy.**_


	21. Chapter 21

__A/N: I know yall are confused. Most will be explained.__

_CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:_

_Juliet:_

_ "Percy!" I shouted again. "LISTEN TO ME." I sighed and pulled my blonde hair into a ponytail._

_ "Look, I don't know who you are, or why you're here- but you're not Juliet." He looked at me intently. "My sister is missing." He insisted. I could feel my chocolate brown eyes shooting death glares at him. I knew I was me, I just didn't know why ___he___ didn't._

_Percy:_

_ "Percy!" The blonde, chocolate brown eyed, beautiful girl in front of me shouted yet again. "LISTEN TO ME." Her loud, squeaky voice snapped me back._

_ "Look, I don't know who you are, or why you're here- but you're not Juliet." I looked at her intently. "My sister is missing." I told her again. Her eyes shot death glares at me. I realized she probably didn't know what she looked like. I jumped up and rushed over to a mirror and pulled it off the wall. I handed it to her and pointed- "Look." She looked and rolled her eyes._

_ "So? I look like myself." I pulled back. She looked ___nothing___ like Juliet. "Your full name is Persues Andrew Jackson. My full name is Juliet Heather Jackson. Our mom is Sally Jackson. Our dad is Poseidon. Will is my boyfriend. A lot of crap had been going on with me lately, and you and Annabeth have been there for me the whole time. I can read. As in every language." She listed so many facts about Juliet and her life, I was shocked for a moment. Once my thoughts had cleared, I walked out of the room without a word. "PERCY!" she screeched again._

_ I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I walk out of the cabin and straight to the Arena. I had to give myself simple thoughts all the way there. ___Okay Percy, now you have to turn. Okay Percy, now you have to walk straight. Okay Percy, now you have to open the door. Okay Percy, now you have to murder some practice dummies and act like they're the gods for taking your sister. __

_ Okay, so the last one wasn't so simple. But it helped. The moment a sword hit the dummy, it seemed like the world was slowly coming off my shoulders. _


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER NINETEEN:

KATE:

_"Juliet! Wait! Please~" The new guy, Will called. I watched from a distance as the girl- Juliet? - Ran off, pulling her tank top over her head to reveal a black bikini top. I watched her tan back muscles work as she ran to the lake with tears in her eyes. On her back was something very familiar- it was a birthmark shaped like the waves. I pulled the bottom of my shirt up and twisted so I could see my same birthmark. I gasped as I got a look at her face- it was me. This girl looked exactly like me. She looked up at my sound and stormed towards me. "Give me my body back!" she shouted changing in front of me. Her brown wavy hair turned blonde and stick straight. Her baby blue eyes turned a harsh brown and her Calli girl tan slowly faded. _

_ "I~" I started, but the dream changed. _

_I saw Trent sitting in our eighth grade classroom. I listened to our conversation:_

_ "I hate twilight." I blurted doing anything to get Trent's attention. He looked up at me with his beautiful hazel eyes. "I really do." I could remember his shocked reaction, and my heart falling when he agreed that he wouldn't remember me, just the song he was singing (Baby, by Justin Beiber). **(A/N: Okay, to those of you that didn't read Nico's Story [when it was up] that is a scene from that. All [most] of my PJATO fanfics connect so PLEASE hold on! ALL WILL BE REVEALED.) **_

_ In fact, that was the last thing I saw before I woke up._

I woke up with a smile on my face. I saw the dim light of my phone flashing, indicating a incoming call. I looked at the caller ID: TRENT.

"Trent?" I asked groggily. I could hear him breathing.

"Kate?" He asked. He had obviously been crying.

"What?" I snapped. "Did you think I was Jenny?" I his breath stop. "It's three A.M. Trent. What. Do. You. Want." I snarled.

"Sorry." He whispered. "Jenny broke up with me." I smiled.

"Okay? What does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"I need to talk to someone. Meet me in the grove by the elementary school?" He asked. The 'grove' was really just some spaced apple trees in a corner of a empty field we used for the kids to run around in when we had nothing else to do with them. I sighed.

"Yeah." And I hung up. I drug myself out of the bed and pulled on some sweats and a swear shirt. I grabbed my old, beat up Uggs and slipped them on, barley able to see my bright pink socks in the darkness. I walked over to my dresser to grab my glasses, and laughed at my ridiculous appearance. My gray sweatshirt had JEFFERSON DRAGONS written on the front and K-BEAR on the back. My sweats had CHEER on the butt and JEFFERSON CHEER on the side. I shrugged and grabbed my keys from the counter. I tiptoed down stairs and eased out the door. Trevor saw me while he was going to the bathroom and he glanced at me before shrugging and continuing his journey. I smiled at his blonde hair that stuck up in different directions and his blue eyes sparkled even in the darkness. "Go back to bed T." I whispered before closing the door.

The car ride was filled with insane thoughts- who is Juliet? Do I have a twin? Who is this new guy everyone keeps talking about? I pulled into the circular parking lot with ease. I saw Trent sitting on our bench waiting. He saw me and smiled weakly. I made no move to come any closer to him. "Do you want to explain what is going on with you?" I shouted. He stood up and walked towards me.

"I'm sorry for being so insane lately. I just- I have a lot going on with wrestling and maybe joining Drama and all that." He ran a hand through his hair.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"Were friends right? Like I can tell you stuff?" He asked avoiding my question.

"Yes. Well- I don't know." He frowned at my answer. "Why did you and Jenny break up?" I blurted to change the subject. He led me to the benches by taking my hand delicately. I tensed as he led me and I didn't sit by him.

"We had some big fight over our relationship, and she was mad because I was talking to you about the stuff going on in my life and not her. She said I was more committed to you than I was to her." He looked at me for a reaction. I gave him none. "And I realized it was true." He stood up and held on to my shoulders. "We broke up because I didn't like her anymore. We broke up because I _like you._" I looked at him before deciding to smile and answer.

"Trent- you don't know how long I've been waiting for this." I admitted. I let him hug me, stretching up to fit my arms around his neck. He was always so much taller than me. He wrapped his arms around my and buried his face in my hair. I smiled once more before a beeping sound startled me. _Beep. Beep. Beep._ I looked at my phone and at Trent's. Neither was going off. _Beep. Beep. Beep._ "Kate you have to get up." Trent said in Riley's voice. _Riley?_ I thought.

And then I woke up.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY:

KATE:

I groaned inwardly. This meant I would have to go to school and see Trent, and his best friend Spencer. I had a crush on Spencer when I was in the second through eighth grade, although most of the time I denied it. I slugged out of the bed and went through my normal morning routine. Put in contacts, slip on jeans, put on t-shirt, do make-up, and slip on shoes. Take jacket from Riley and say bye to Trevor. Drive like insane woman, and get morning routine from The Girls. Make sure Ally ate something. Dream through the day.

About half way to Science, I ran into someone. My books scattered and we both bent down to pick them up, hitting each other's head in the process. "Sorry." I muttered looking down. I hadn't seen who I had hit.

"No, it was my fault." The voice sounded familiar. I took my writing journal from him, and looked up. "Hey Kate."

"Hey Spencer." I stood up and started to walk away, but his hand caught mine. "I have to go to class." I said, still looking at the ground.

"Please Kate." He begged. This from the guy who ignored me for seven years of my life, and now he wants to talk all of the sudden?

"No." I shrugged out of his grim and continued down the hallway. Spencer ran to catch up, and tried to talk to me again.

"Kate why do you hate me?" He asked. I spun towards him angrily. Did he really just ask me that?

"I don't hate you Spencer. I hate your attitude. You act like your so much better than everyone else, and you're a player. No wait Spencer- your right. I hate you. I hate you because you're a Jerk." He opened his mouth to speak. "Please Spencer. I'm begging you. Just leave me alone." I walked away. I walked to Science, but didn't go in. I had Spencer's mom for Science. She would notice something was wrong, and she would ask me about it. She was awesome and she cared about all of her students, but me especially. I could go to her for anything. I went to her when my parent's split, and I went to her when my brother got into a lot of bad things. But this- this was about her son. I doubted I could talk to her about how much I hated her son. I don't think it would work to well. I walked out the back exit I normally used and walked into the woods. I checked that no one had followed me, and went to my secret stash of running clothes. I kept them there for any time I needed to get away. I changed once the coast was clear. I slipped of my heels and put on my tennis shoes. My hair was messily thrown into a ponytail, and I was off. It was hot, but there was a slight wind blowing. I felt something on my hip, and I didn't know what it was. I stopped and pulled the waistband down and saw something fall to the ground. It was shinny and small. I picked it up and laughed. It was my old iPod I had stashed here in case I needed to listen to something while I was running. I picked it up and put in the earphones. I smiled and turned it on- full battery. The song that was playing was off my long time friend Amber's play list. None of the songs were familiar, but one song popped out at me.

"_Put me up on your pedestal  
>I've got nowhere to go but down<br>You expect the impossible  
>And it's too much to carry around<em>" I started singing. I didn't know how I knew the lyrics.

_"__Well you tell me I'm beautiful  
>It feels empty and I don't know why<br>But it seems that you're searching me  
>For something you're not going to find<em>

_I'm not your anchor so don't hold on  
>I'm not the answer you got me wrong<br>I'm not your savior, save your energy  
>To find out who you are, yeah who you are without me" <em>Flashes of people and places ran through my mind. A black hair boy with gorgeous green eyes, a girl with blonde curly hair and gray eyes, a girl with blonde straight hair and brown eyes. She seemed like she was out of place, like she didn't belong.

I in the town now, and humming the song because I didn't think people wanted to hear my horrible singing. I ran past the empty field in front of the elementary school that we used as a place to stick kids when we had nothing else to do with them. About ten feet ahead I saw some guy jogging too. He had shaggy blonde hair, and he had golden skin. He was wearing a black under armor shirt with the sleeves but off, which revealed his well tones arms. His black Nike shorts matched perfectly with the black and silver Nikes he was wearing. I sped up to catch up, still humming and not realizing it. He slowed down and looked at me like he was deeply troubled. I stopped and pulled out the earphones. "Are you okay?" I asked. He looked up.

"What song were you humming just then?" He asked. I didn't know the name, so I showed him the screen and handed him the earphone. "No way." He whispered.

I was confused.

"Sorry, my girlfriend Juliet Jackson loves this song." The name sounded so familiar. I looked at him and realized his face had flashed in my head, and so did a name.

"Will?" I asked uneasily. He looked up at the name. "Is that your name?" I asked. He nodded. How did I know that?

"How did you know that?" He asked, amazed.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I have had these insane memories about myself, but they aren't really about me. Like someone has taken my space somewhere." _Okay Kate._ I told myself. _Slow down. You just met this guy._

But he didn't seem freaked out though, he seemed like he was putting a puzzle together. He pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

"Percy?" Another familiar name. "It's her. It's really her." Images coursed through my head. Names, faces, places too. Juliet Jackson. Not my twin- me. I wasn't Kate Jones. I was Juliet Jackson. I grasped the sides of my head because it felt like my skull was going to burst.

"Will." I whispered before falling to the ground and passing out.

PaGe BrEaK

I woke up in the Big House. I looked around the infirmary and smiled. I saw Will sleeping in a chair next to my bed, and Percy was knocked out on the floor. I sat up and picked up the book next to my bed, but I didn't get to read, because Will's eyes snapped open. "Juliet." He whispered like he didn't know weather or not I was really here.

"Hi." I whispered back. He stood up, and I swung my legs over the bed to stand up. Will scooped me up and put me on my feet while I was giggling. He hugged me fiercely and I hugged him back immediately.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered in my hair. I could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks, and I started crying too. "I missed you so much." He whispered.

"I missed you too Will. I missed you too." I buried my face in his chest, fearing if I ever let go that I would be whisked away again never to see him. "I love you Will." I muttered. I heard him chuckle. "I'm not kidding." I said. He chuckled again.

"Silly girl- don't you know I've always loved you?" He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I turned his face towards me and kissed his lips softly. He returned my kiss easily. His hands pulled me closer and one twisted into my hair. I knotted one hand into his hair, and the other rested on his chest. This had officially turned into a full-blown make out session.

Someone cleared their throat behind us and we stepped apart quickly. Percy stood, hair sticking up in all directions trying to look serious.

Ultimately, he failed.

He tackled me in a hug and almost squeezed the life out of me. "Percy. Let me go." I managed to get out. He let me go, and glared at Will.

I smiled, knowing I was back home.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTLY ONE:

Juliet:

I looked around. I couldn't find Percy, and Will was nowhere to be found. Some new girl had shown up earlier, and I wanted to see her. Maybe she could figure out why Percy didn't think I was me. I pulled my blonde hair off of my neck and kept running towards the Big House. I opened the already cracked door and walked in. "Hey Chiron!" I shouted. The centaur walked out and waved. "Can I see the new girl?" I asked.

"She's in the infirmary resting. She should be awake, so you can go up." I hugged him and ran up the stairs. He knew I was me. I opened the infirmary door and saw Percy and Will sitting by a girl with long, wavy brown hair and crystal sapphire eyes. They were laughing and talking like they had known each other for such a long time. "Hey Will." I said. He looked at me confused.

"Uh, hey?" He replied and turned back around. Whoa, what was up with that?

I shook it off and walked up to the bed. "Hi, I'm Juliet." I stuck my hand out and she just stared. "What's your name?" I asked after a silence.

"Juliet. Juliet Jackson."

JULIET:

What was up with this girl? It would be different if we looked alike, but we don't even have the same hair color! Or eye color! Or skin tone! Me: Brown hair, blue eyes, tan. Her: Blonde hair, brown eyes, pale. It was like she was me, but she just looked different…. Was this Kate's body?

"You're not Juliet. I'm Juliet." She insisted. Right when she said that, a blinding light filled the room.

"She's right!" a voice boomed. "She is Juliet. You did it wrong! She _wasn't supposed to come back!_" It shouted. I had the feeling that my head was going to explode again, and I was knocked unconscious.

**A/N: Hey guys. I know that was kind of confusing. Y'all didn't think Juliet would remember and everything would be just fine and wonderful right? You did?**

**Sorry, that's not how I work. Review to unlock more(:**


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO:

KATE:

I looked at this new boy. "Wow, I sound like a freak. Okay, so are you starting at Jefferson High, or are you just visiting?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'll start Monday." He said. He looked at his watch. "Shouldn't you be in school?" He eyed me suspiciously. I snickered at his innocence.

"Sure Will, let's go with that." I started jogging backwards, leaving Will staring after me in amazement. "Bye Will." I called over my shoulder.

This would be interesting.

WILL:

"Bye Will." Kate called over her shoulder. I watched her turn the corner, and after she had disappeared from my vision, I ran back towards my house. I watched every little detail. Everything I saw was another reason to run.

My mom got trapped in this town- not to mention she was the town nut. I didn't want to get trapped here. That's why I went full time at camp to begin with. I needed to escape this town. Now I was back- and for what?

Every time that thought ran through my head, I had to shake it off. It wasn't a for what thing. It was a for who. I am here to get Juliet back- well, actually I already have Juliet. I just need it to be all of her.

Truly, it wasn't all of her- what Kate just said proved it. She felt like she was someone else, taking someone's place. I could tell certain memories were gone. She shouldn't have recognized that song- that was clear when she couldn't name it. If she couldn't name the song, why could she hum every rhythm, every melody?

The question nagged at me until I opened the door to the house. "Catherine?" I called out. I looked and saw my aunt sitting at the kitchen table, holding a letter in her hand. "What's that?" I asked grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"A letter."

"Yeah, I got that. Who's it from?" I asked coming up behind her. Her spiky blonde hair hand been done, and neither had her makeup- although I always forget she has eyeliner tattooed on her eyelids…. **(My aunt Catherine really does…)**

She handed me the letter. My name was written across the top, in my mother's swirling handwriting. _William._

I looked at my aunt. "When did this come?" I asked quietly.

"This morning. While you were running." She replied. "I'll let you read it by yourself." She stood up and walked into her bedroom. With a shaky breath, I popped the seal open. The letter was folded into perfect thirds, and was on normal, college rule, lined paper.

_William,_

_I haven't heard form you since you left for New York. I would really appreciate it if you came to see me, since you are back in town._

_ Your father came to see me last month. He said he missed me, and wanted to get me out of this place. Please come see me. Catherine- your aunt- came and saw me the same time your dad did. She wasn't happy that he was here, but I told her she should be happy that he was here. She said he ruined our lives, and shouldn't be here. She said he has hurt you to many times- I know he hasn't. _

_ I love you Will. Please come and see me._

_Love,_

_ Your mother._

I tore the letter in half. I wasn't going to go see her. Why should I? She didn't help me through life- I had to learn on my own. Catherine took care of me when I was really young and couldn't do anything but stare at people.

She would have to live without me,

Because I had to live without her.

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Okay, so I hope that wasn't too confusing, but basically, Apollo didn't want Juliet to come back, so he sent Will and 'Kate' back. Neither of them remember what happened. So- the letter to Will from his mom was supposed to be in a different font- well, the website likes one font. So I just put it in italics, but I don't know if that worked either.**

** Okay, that's all and remember: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow! Okay, so this is really late, and I don't know if any of you care but I do have an explanation! MY COMPUTER CRASHED. **

**Yeah- it got a virus and crashed. My dad fixed it, so no worries, but it did die for a few days. So SORRY and here is chapter Twenty Three….**

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: 

PERCY:

After the flash, Kate- err, Juliet- was laying on the bad unconscious instead of Juliet- eh, the real Juliet. "No!" I shouted, punching the pillar nearest to me. "She was right there!" I shouted at Annabeth pointing to the bed. She walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulder.

"Will's gone too." She whispered. I looked around. Will was gone. "Wherever they went- they went there together. Kate doesn't remember being Kate, and Juliet is still Kate. Juliet doesn't know who she is. She thinks she's this girl-" She pointed to the bed, where Kate's body with Juliet's memories lay. "And this girl thinks she's Juliet." She looked at me for a reaction.

"Well, can't Mr. D do something?" I asked, ready for any answer to get my sister back.

"To Kate, yes. To Juliet… Not without her here we can't. And right now she's with Will." She paused. "Come on. You need to get out of here." She pulled me out of the infirmary and out of the big house.

"I really just don't know what to do A." I whispered helplessly. She pulled my face up to hers.

"We'll figure something out- we always do." She kissed me lightly. "I have to go. You going to be okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, go on." I waved her on.

"Love you."

"Ditto."

KATE:

I woke up with every muscle in my body aching. I silently cursed myself for running so long. I was lucky mom had already gone to work when I got home, or I would have been in so much trouble.

I groaned getting out of bed. I looked at the clock: 7:30. Crap. Then I slowed down. And looked at the date. 8/5/11. It was a Saturday. I wasn't late. I picked up my phone. **Seventeen New Text Messages.**

**Ally: PARTY TONIGHT! HANNAH'S HOUSE! **

**JAYLENE: PARTY TONIGHT! HANNAH'S HOUSE!**

**MIRANDA: Hey, there's a party tonight. Hannah Smith's house. Will and me are going. Have you met Will? Call me.**

I didn't bother looking at the other ones. I really didn't care. Most of my girl's had texted me about the party, so I was going. I sent a quick text to M.

**Me: Hey girl. I think I met Will. Yeah, I'm going to the Party. I'll pick y'all up. Be ready at eight.**

I got a reply almost immediately.

**Miranda: Sounds great. I'll tell Will.**

**Me: Nah, I got it. Don't know for sure it's him. Give me his number?**

**Miranda: 555-0348**

**Me: Thanks.**

**\**

I dialed the number quickly. I knew I had met Will. He picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Will. It's Kate." I smiled, even though he couldn't see me.

"Oh Kate! Yeah, we met yesterday right?"

"Yeah. Hey, I heard you and M are going to that party tonight. I'm going to pick up Miranda, so I can get you too if needed…" I trailed off.

"Uh, yeah sure that sounds good. What time?"

"Eight, Miranda already knows, so don't worry about her- but these party's can get kind of crazy. Just warning you."

"Thanks." I hung up. This party was going to be great.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR:

WILL:

I wasn't expecting Kate's call. Miranda had told me about a party, but I didn't really have a say on the matter- I was going.

"Miranda!" I exclaimed when she walked out. She looked up and smiled.

"You like?" She asked, twirling in a circle. I took in her outfit. A navy blue dress, which clung to her skin. It came about mid-thigh, and had black sequins swirling in no kind of pattern all over it. Black pumps covered her feet. If this was what Miranda was wearing, what would Kate be wearing?

"It looks nice." I admitted. She wasn't the thinnest girl, but she was still pretty. I looked at what I was wearing. Jeans. Aero T-shirt. It would have to do. "Get the door." She looked up just as the door rang.

"How does he do that?" She muttered. I snickered. I heard the car pull in the driveway, but I would never tell her that. "Kate! Hey you look awesome." I heard her cooing. I rolled my eyes. _Why did she have to impress this girl all the time? _I thought as I turned the corner.

When I turned the corner I realized she wasn't just trying to impress her. She looked amazing. Her dress was light pink, and had one strap- the kind that was thick at the bottom and thin at the top. It was covered in white lace and she was wearing white heels. Her hair was down and it fell in loose waves around her shoulders. "Will?" Miranda waved her hand in front of my face. "There he is!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. I noticed Kate studying me intently, so I cleared my throat and walked into the kitchen. It was shabby and old, and needed some repair work- but it was home. This was more of a home than I had ever had. Well, besides camp.

I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "So Kate- you lived here a while?" I asked. She looked up.

"We've already been over this Will… Six years." She taunted. I nodded, remembering the run.

"Right, right." Miranda looked at me confused. "When I was running today, Kate here," I gestured to Kate, who curtsied fondly and smiled. "Was ditching and running, for reasons I don't want to know." I winked, not thinking about it. She blushed and smiled, looking down.

"Well- y'all ready to go?" She asked. I nodded and Miranda started going on and on about some song she was going to sing at the talent show on Friday.

"Talent show?" I asked, suddenly interested. Miranda glared at me, playfully.

"Yeah Will- a talent show. But don't think about entering _please!_ Your dad's Ap-" She stopped after a warning glance from me.

"Ap?" Kate asked. I sighed.

"It's a joke. My dad's name was Apollo. His parents were kind of obsessed with the Greek Gods. M here never lets me live it down because I can sing." I lied. She snickered.

"Wait- what do you mean was?" She asked. I looked down.

"Uh, he kind of has been missing for sixteen years." More lies. This was way to complicated.

"Oh."

"Yeah. But let's not worry about that- come on. I haven't been to a party in Jefferson in… seven years. And then, it was at a bowling alley and I was nine." Kate whistled. It was a long low sound of disapproval.

"Yeah- we need to go."

KATE:

When Will wasn't sweaty and acting weird- he was very cute. Now, I'm not talking mildly cute. Im talking tongue-tied and twisted cute. And that's saying something for me. Normally, I'm calm, cool and collected with guys- not with Will. I don't know something about him was just…. Off. Like I knew him- but I didn't at the same time.

We could hear the party a mile away. "Oh yeah- this is going to be awesome." Miranda shouted. Will laughed and looked at her in the rear-view mirror.

"Okay." I said once the car had been parked. "Y'all stay with me. I think we sh-" We heard a crash and a scream from inside. I looked up and towards the house to see a girl pushing her boyfriend over a railing and onto the ground. I released a breath I didn't know I had been holding. These parties can get insane, and we had to be careful.

I saw Ally ahead, and I smiled and waved. She glanced at me nervously and looked back down. I frowned and walked forward, then stopped when I noticed someone was talking to her- a male someone. I smiled, thinking everything was okay, until I noticed him grab her wrist.

She winced and I walked forward again, picking up the pace until it was a jog. "Hey!" I called. He looked up and smirked. This guy was a punk- he had greasy black hair and gross blue eyes- they weren't even a pretty blue. They were more like an ugly polluted water blue.

"Hey girlie. Go on- were just playing." I was mad. She was my friend, and he was hurting her.

"You're hurting her. Let her go." I said. He released Ally- but only so he could come closer to me.

"Don't touch her Jake." Will said, finally showing up. The boy- Jake- looked at Will.

"Well Mr. Will Solace. Finally come home? Or are you just visiting since your still too good to live here?" He asked, still coming closer. "This your girlfriend?" He asked, finally reaching me. He grabbed onto my wrist and held it tight. I squirmed and tried to get out of his iron grip.

"Let me go!" I protested. He was clearly drunk; he reeked of alcohol. Some other kids had noticed the scene and were starting towards us. "You're making a scene! Let me go!" I hissed. He looked around and let me go. "It's okay everyone!" I shouted. They looked uneasy, but I smiled and they all walked away. I noticed Will and Miranda checking on me. "I'm okay guys. Really." I walked in the door of the house. I weaved my way through the house and saw everyone I knew from school. I waved to some kids, and simply ignored some others. I dance in place to the music. It was a song I had never heard, so I wasn't really listening.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE?" Someone shouted from the corner of the room. I saw Will standing in a corner talking to some guys. He caught my eye and I motioned for him to come over here while he told the guys to hold on.

"Hey. Having fun?" I asked.

"Yeah. I haven't been to one of these in… forever. Since I was back in New York." He looked around and waved at a girl. A rush of jealously crashed over me. I shook it off quickly- who am I to be jealous? We aren't dating or anything.

"Well hey, they're having a spin the bottle game over there- let's go check it out?" I asked, trying to sound casual. He looked over at the game that was about to start. I prayed he would say yes.

"I guess." I smiled, and took his hand to lead him over to the game. We sat down beside each other.

"Kate! Spin the bottle!" Someone urged. I smiled and spun the bottle.

I watched as it landed on… Spencer. I groaned. "Come on Katie. You spun- you must kiss." He taunted. I sighed and moved over to him. "About time." He whispered.

"Oh please. I have to kiss you- the rules don't specify where." I smiled at the puzzled look on his face before I kissed his cheek. "There." I whispered before leaning back towards Will. Spencer glared, but Will smiled. "I hate that guy." I muttered under my breath. I heard Will chuckle, causing me to smile, and Spencer to glare in his direction.

"Okay hot shot. You spin." Spencer snapped. Will shrugged and spun the bottle.

It landed on me.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: 

Kate:

"Okay!" I exclaimed, clasping my hands together. "We gotta-" I was cut off by another scream. I groaned and looked up.

Some people were crowding around a girl who had collapsed on the floor. I figured she was just drunk until I caught a glimpse of the girls face- it was Ally. I cursed under my breath. The girl probably hadn't eaten anything all day. "Everyone move!" I shouted. They formed a pathway to her collapsed body. "Don't worry! She's diabetic! Low blood sugar. I'll take her home guys- continue partying!" I shouted. I was the 'queen bee' in a way- they had to listen to me. Will was standing near by. "Help." I whispered. He nodded grimly, and picked up her body. "Take her to my car." I muttered. He walked out, weaving through the people. Although both of his hands were supporting Ally, he kept on hand on mine. "Stupid girl." I said once he had placed her in the back seat of my car.

"You couldn't have known about her b-"

"She doesn't have diabetes." I cut him off. "She's anorexic." I blurted. "She's had a lot of problems with it, and she's recovering, but it's been really hard for her. Sometimes we have to force her to eat, and she doesn't always comply." I felt a tear sliding down my cheek. "God! I hate crying." I covered my mouth with a hand to try and stop a sob from coming out, but it didn't help. The sob escaped, and Will heard it. I'm the tough girl- I don't cry. People don't see me cry.

"She really scared you tonight." He told me. "You have a reason to cry." I looked at him, bleary eyed. "It's okay." He uneasily put an arm around my shoulders.

"It's not okay though. I'm 15. I can't be taking care of everyone." I rested my head on his shoulder. "I love Ally- she's like a sister. But I have a lot of stuff going on right now."

"Like what?"

"Like memories that I shouldn't have- memories about you. Talents I shouldn't have. Songs I shouldn't know."

"Talents?"

"Swimming, singing, dancing. All things I couldn't do- well besides the dancing. I've done ballet for some years. But I stopped, and I wasn't ever good so-" I stopped. "You know something." He looked at me.

"No I don't" Lie. Before I could say anything else, he rushed on. "We should get Ally to a doctor." I nodded, right before Ally sat up, and leaned out of the car, throwing up. I reached back and held her hair.

"Hurry."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Six:

Percy:

"Annabeth!" I called. She looked up at me and smiled, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. I ran to her, and kissed her. "You taste like cotton candy."

She giggled and kissed me once more. "Thanks. What's up with Happy Percy all of the sudden?" She asked curiously. I shrugged and leaned against her cabin wall.

"I don't know. I'm just….. Unnaturally happy right now." I held her hand. "I know Juliet has to be okay. Will is going to get her, and bring her back, and everything will be fine."

"And if she doesn't?" Buzz kill.

"She will. That's the only though that's keeping me sane- well, besides you." She nodded like _damn right._ "I love you Annabeth."

"I love you too Percy." I kissed her forehead before jogging back to the Big House, where my next problem lay.

KATE:

I was sitting in a waiting room chair while Will talked to the nurses. He nodded and walked back to me. "Tell me." I took his hand in mine. He looked at out intertwined hands, then slipped his fingers in-between mine.

"It's critical. She hasn't eaten in so long, her body doesn't know how to take in nourishment anymore. They said if her condition doesn't improve, they will have to move her to the ICU." I felt another tear slip down my cheek as Will put his arm back around me and pulled me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder and we sat like that for three hours until the doctor came out. "Katherine Jones and William Solace?" He called. We sprang up and walked forward.

"That's us." I said. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Your friend has severe anorexia. Her body can no longer handle food or any form of nourishment, without rejecting it automatically. Her body is literally eating its self alive." I gripped Will's hand tighter. "Why didn't you bring her in sooner?" He was looking at me. I noticed Will taking a mental picture of the doctor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his eyes widen slightly, but then they were back to normal.

"She told me she had a handle on it- that she had already been to rehab, and doctors and that she was fine. That she was eating. I didn't know she was still sick." I admitted, cursing myself. I am so dumb. This is all my fault- if I had known sooner, if I had seen the signs I could've-

"This isn't your fault." The doctor said. The cold look in his eyes softened slightly. "Were going to run some more tests, see if there's anything we can do, but until the results come in, there is nothing. You two should go home. Get some rest." I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving. I'll sleep in a waiting room chair if I have to, but I'm not leaving."

"Kate you need sleep. Staying up isn't going to help her." Will whispered. "Please." I hesitated. Will was right- staying at the hospital all night wouldn't help her. But what if something happened while I was gone and I wasn't here? Would Ally die? What if she woke up and saw I wasn't here? Would that make the situation worse?

"I'm sorry Will- I have to stay. I'll go home and eat and change but I'm not leaving for more than an hour or two." I looked at him pleadingly. "Please stay with me."He sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Okay." He looped his free arm around my waist and led me to the exit.

"And just where do you think we're going?" I asked resisting.

"You have to change Kate."

"Oh."

**So sorry for the late chapter, but I have been in Florida for the past five days! DO NOT MURDER ME! That's illegal.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Twenty Seven:

Kate:

I let Will take me home. "Thank you." I walked to my room, leading Will. I moved him in front of the door and stopped him. "Stay." I commanded shutting the door. I quickly slipped on some sweats and an old t-shirt. My old ugg boots were sitting by the door so I slipped those on too.

I stepped out and looked up. "You're taller than me."

"Yes. Yes I am." I took his out stretched hand and we walked back to the car. The keys were waiting in the ignition, and Will's phone was vibrating the front seat. The caller ID read MIRANDA. I watched as Will put it on speaker and held up a hand to silence me. "Hey M."

"Where are you?" Her voice blared.

"I'm with Kate." I smiled.

"No ideas alright?" I giggled. "I'm on speaker aren't I?" Now we were laughing and in tears. "I am." And she hung up. We jumped in the car.

"Thank you for doing this." I whispered. Will glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. I pulled my knees up to my chest. Will held out his hand and I easily accepted it.

"It's not a problem." He assured me. Ten minutes later, we were back at the hospital. "What room is she in?"

"283 D." I noticed a red blinking light going off behind the nurse's station. It was on Ally's room number. "Something's wrong." I bolted down the hall. I got half way down the hall before seeing a body bag being removed from Ally's room. "No." I whispered. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be gone. She couldn't be dead. "No!" I screamed running forward. "Ally!" Will's arms wrapped around me and pulled me back. "Let me go!" I screamed, drawing attention to us. I kicked and failed, trying desperately to get to Ally, to try and save her. "I hate you!" I shouted at him. They wheeled her away. "Ally." I whimpered crying. Will slumped against the wall. I slid down beside him and put my head in my hands. Right now I needed nothing more than to be close to someone. He pulled me closer to him, and let me cry.

His shirt was soaked in my tears. Eventually my sobs slowed to chest racketing breaths. "She's gone."I whispered lifting my head up. He nodded and wiped a tear form my cheek. "I don't want her to be."

"I know. I'm sorry Kate." He whispered. I laid my head on his chest. "Can I ask you something?" He asked. I nodded. "When did your memories about me start?"

"About two months ago." His breath stopped. "What?"

"That's when Juliet went missing." His eyes closed. I watched as a silent tear slid down his cheek. He slid me off his lap. "I gotta go." I watched him as he went. Almost to the door, he wiped angrily at his cheeks.

I stopped my pity party. I was better than that. I slowly walked to he parking lot, where an annoying alarm kept going off. I walked to my car to find that the annoying alarm going off was mine. My brand new limited edition Firebird had been broken into. The back windows had been busted, as was the back windshield. From first glance, it seemed like nothing had been stolen, but it was dark so I wasn't really sure. "You have got to be kidding!" I shouted pounding the hood, causing the alarm to wail louder. "I hate my life." I mumbled, trying desperately to shut it up with no prevail.

"Need some help?" A voice behind me asked.

"Please!" I shouted back not bothering to turn around. A blonde head popped the hood and move the hood around, and eventually shut the alarm off. "Thank you so much." The ringing in my ears prevented me from hearing the voice clearly, although there was nothing wrong with my eyes.

The boy turned. "Spencer?"

WILL:

I didn't go straight home. Instead, I drove around the small town trying to clear my head. I could not believe I left Kate sitting on the hospital floor crying. Then I remembered she wasn't really Kate. She was Juliet, with _most of _Kate's memories. That was the only thing keeping me from ripping her pretty little head off. This girl was a brat- but she had some stuff going on, and I knew that. I needed to be away from her. I had other things to deal with- like the fact that my father may or may not have just murdered her best friend…..

KATE:

"You are unbelievable." I said walking towards him. "Did you break into my car?" I accused. He took a step back and held up his hands.

"No! Kate, I wouldn't do that." His blue eyes were begging. "I just want to-"

"Stay away from me Spencer. I told him while backing slowly to my car. I looked at the damage and sighed. More repairs. "I will call the cops."

"Kat-"

'I'm serious Spencer." I told him getting into the car and pulling out of the parking space. "Back up or I will call." He backed up knowing full well I serious.

"Okay. Okay fine." I whipped the car out of the space. Technically this was illegal, seeing as I was fifteen and all, but I didn't care. I high tailed it to Bailey's. I don't remember much of the ride, considering the fact it was filled with one thought- _Ally is dead._

I knocked on the door. "Bailey." I said once she had opened the door. "She's dead."

"Who?"

"Ally. She's dead."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Twenty Eight:

KATE:

"What?" She said breathlessly.

"She lied. Her anorexia wasn't under control, it was worse." Bailey's hand went over her mouth. "She died about an hour ago. I have to go tell Miranda." I left Bailey standing there with her hand over her mouth.

"She didn't need to die." She called before I stepped in the car.

"She didn't deserve any of this- she was good. Us- were not anything and a bunch of spoiled brats." I pulled out of the driveway.

The drive to Miranda's flew by just as fast as the drive to Bailey's did. I didn't bother knocking. I walked straight in, while Catherine motioned for me to sit. I avoided Will, so therefore I sat on the opposite side of the couch. "That was Christina Dawson." I groaned. "She won't be planning the funeral. She said she was in a 'far too large state of grief' to plan a funeral."

"What so we just have to sit around and watch her rot?" I bursted. Catherine shook her head fiercely.

"No. We're going to plan the funeral." She said told us. Miranda looked up.

"What?"

"Were going to give Ally the funeral she deserves." She repeated, daring anyone to stop her. I felt tears welling in my eyes. I had to get out of there. I was tired of tears, I was tired of crying. I stood up and walked out.

I needed some air.

WILL:

I watched Kate walk out. She paced the porch keeping her eyes closed tight. "She is way overly dramatic." Miranda snapped. I turned on her.

"She's really not. She has stuff going on, and you aren't helping by saying she's too dramatic." I stood and walked out to the porch. "Hey." She turned, but only for a moment.

"Hey."

"About tonight-" I started, but she cut me off.

"No big deal. Don't worry about it. I understand. You miss your girlfriend. Not a problem." She shrugged, although it was clear it was bugging her.

Now, the question that was running through my head after I said this was _why_? What was I thinking when I said this? I'll tell you what I wasn't thinking- I wasn't thinking I would say it. "We broke up." She looked at me again. "We broke up the night she was taken."

"You were there?" She asked clearly shocked.

"No. We broke up while we were talking on the phone." I lied.

"Oh." I nodded and looked around. My eyes landed on her car. I gave her a look I had to use quiet often with Miranda. It was a look that said _and you were going to tell me about this when?_ "Yeah…. That."

"That? Want to elaborate?"

"After you left, and before I did someone broke into my car. From the looks of it, nothing was stolen, but I haven't completely checked." She paused.

"And the alarm didn't go off?" I asked.

"Oh it did. Guess who cut it off?"

"Who?"

"Spencer. He came by and cut it off. I think he broke in it to begin with." She walked over to the car and opened the back door. I watched her rifle through the back, and then frantically search. "No. No, no, no. Where is it? It was just here." She stepped back. "Will it's gone!"

"What?" I asked trying to calm her down. "What's gone Kate?"

"My laptop!" She shrieked. "They stole my laptop!"

"You can get another laptop Kate." I said relaxing.

"No. It's not the laptop that I'm worried about. It's what's on the laptop. Everything- my writings, all my memories about you, everything about Ally. Everything Will! Everything!" She sank to the ground and hit her head on the back of her car. "Ow." She muttered without lifting her head up. "If this gets out, I'm dead. If anyone finds out, I'm dead. He did this. Spencer did this. I know he did. God I'm going to kill him." I made her stand up.

"Come on Kate. We can get through this." I encouraged.

"God Will! Why are you so obnoxiously nice to me? I've been nothing but a brat to you and everyone else since day one. So why do you have to be _such a good person?_" She laughed bitterly. "My life is so screwed up. I finally meet a guy who is awesome, sweet, caring, a_dorable_," I smiled at this. "And he has a girlfriend. My best friend just _died _and I just realized I'm a horrible person- tell me when to stop. Tell me that I'm being selfish."

"I'm not going to." I wanted to. But I wasn't going to. "Kate, you're an awesome girl. You're nice; you know when you're not in public." I nudged her shoulder causing her to smile. "You're beautiful, and you care about people. That the _real _you. That's the girl I like. That's the girl I met three days ago while jogging." She looked at me shocked.

"It's only been three days?" She laughed. "Wow." Her face took on a look of confusion. "Beautiful huh?" She looked up. "I don't think your girlfriend would like that very much." She inched closer.

"_Ex_girlfriend." I reminded her also moving closer. _What are you doing?_ I thought. I silently prayed Juliet wouldn't remember being Kate, because if she did… I would die.

"Oh?" She whispered. Her lips brushed mine right before I heard a window open and Miranda lean out.

"You two are disgusting!" She shouted. We laughed. I stopped and stood.

"I gotta go." I started walking inside thinking about what I need to do next.

"What the hell Will?" Miranda said once Kate had driven away. "You have a girlfriend- you can't do that."

"I know! I know. Just- just let me think." I started pacing.

"Kate is Juliet." Catherine walked out. She looked at me for the conformation. I nodded and kept pacing.

"I have to get her back. I have to get Juliet out of here. She is Juliet's body with Kate's – uh, most of Kate's memories. Please don't ask me how this happened, because I honestly don't know."

"The mist?" Miranda asked, finally piecing something together.

"Here we go! Now she gets it!" I snapped turning towards her.

"Hey do not blame this on me! How about you just tell me the truth for once!" She shouted at me.

"What am I supposed to do Miranda? Please tell me. Please tell me what you expect me to do!" I screamed back.

"Don't mess with her emotions to begin with! How about you start with that! She doesn't know she's your girlfriend! She thinks she's Kate! She will not remember this when it's done! _Kate _will. _She_ is the one who will remember kissing you, who will remember _falling in love_ with you. Not Juliet." She stormed off and slammed the door to her room.

"I'm not the bad guy!" I shouted at her door before storming out of the house.

This was the worse day ever.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Twenty Nine:

WILL:

I slammed the door as I walked out. I jumped in the jeep and slammed that door too. I hated this town. I hate what it does to me. I was supposed to be kind, caring, and easy- going. Not mean, rude and door-slamming.

That's what being in a small town did to me. It was why I got out in the first place. I couldn't be here without hurting someone I cared about. I called Catherine. "I'm going back."

"What?"

"To New York. I have to get out. I'll be coming back, but I need my city. Tell Miranda to call me when she cools down okay?" I could hear her trying to fight the tears. "I love you Aunt Catherine, but I have to get out of here. I can't get trapped like my mother did. I can't do that again." I hung up. I briefly thought about calling Kate, then decided against it. It would be better if she didn't. If my plan worked, and I hoped it did, it wouldn't matter anyway. I would get Juliet back, and Kate would remember nothing.

KATE:

Miranda called me in rush. "Kate, oh gods, the worst thing just happened." Oh gods?

"Miranda, calm down. What happened?" I soothed. I was hastily applying eyeliner. I was about to go to the viewing for Ally after the Varsity football game.

"Will and I fought after you left and then he went out somewhere, and I don't know where so…" Her words strung together.

"Oh calm down. It's not like he went to New York or anything. Are you going to the viewing or what?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Every time someone died we held a service on the football field recognizing their life. Most of the time, people stood and spoke in their honor, which was what I planned to do. She was my best friend. How could I not?

"Of course." She whispered. "I'll see you there." She hung up. I quickly ran down the stairs, where Riley and Michael were both waiting to take me to the game.

"Let's go." I walked out to the car. As soon as the locks clicked out of place, I threw the door open and jumped in the back seat. I turned to Michael. "Don't talk to me. Don't interact with me. Don't look at me. Understand?" He nodded in fear. "Good."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty:

WILL:

I was about to board my plane when Miranda called. "Will! Where are you?" Her voice crackled. I sighed.

"I'm at the airport Miranda." I could hear the football game going in the back ground.

"Kate's looking for you! What do you mean you're at the airport?" She shouted above the cheering fans. "Hey watch it!" She randomly shouted.

"I'm going to tell her where you are."

"No!" I shouted, getting some strange looks from people around me. I smiled and waved like it was totally normal for me to be doing this. "Miranda, I'm not kidding. Don't tell Kate. Not yet. Tell her after the memorial- please." I hung up, knowing she would try to have me call her. I couldn't do that. The truth was, I didn't want to know Kate. I didn't want to have ever met her. I didn't like her, I didn't trust her. I boarded the plane silently. I watched as a blonde man quickly boarded the plane, and slumped in the seat next to me. "So- you want to explain what was up with just appearing and ruining what small chance I had at a normal relationship with Juliet by pretending to be the caring father?" I asked, still facing the window. There were certain things I had just come to expect- like my father appearing next to me as I was coming back to New York.

"I don't like that girl. Her brother killed Tracy. Well, technically Tracy killed Tracy, but that's not the point. I'm not going to let those kids kill more of my children." He told me, as if he had ever really been there for us.

"Oh like you've ever really cared. Thousands of kids of yours have died alright? Why is Tracy so different?" I snapped. Apollo turned to me solemnly.

"Because- her dying wish was for everyone to forget who she was."

KATE:

I stood cheering in the stands. A wind blew in and I shivered in between Spencer and Trent. "Kate, I'll be right back." I looked over to the side lines where Jenny was waving at Trent. Trent stood up and walked over to her. She pulled him up the stair case giggling.

"Still hate her." I muttered. Spencer laughed, causing me to smile. I quickly shut it down, and shook my head. "We're not friends."

"I don't get it Kate. What did I do to you?" He asked turning towards me. He noticed I was shivering and took off his Letterman jacket from last year. "Here." I took the jacket uneasily.

"You didn't do anything Spencer." I said shaking my head. "That's my point. You had plenty of chances during those years when I wasn't exactly popular to be my friend. To make us friends." He looked down. "Every time you ignored me and every time you kept walking and laughing with Chase. I can't be friends with someone who only wants to be on the winning side." I stood and handed him his jacket back. "I have to go get ready for the Memorial service." He took his jacket back.

"I'm sorry Kate." He called as I walked away. I stopped for only a moment, and I know that was enough. "I'm really really sorry." He was walking closer. His hand reached out touched my shoulder. "Please Kate."

"Come on." I took his hand and lead him to the car. "You're getting one chance. That's it. I can't deal with you and your idiot games right now, so don't try anything." I warned him strapping myself in.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, well I think I'm going to regret this."


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE:

WILL:

"What are you talking about?" I asked disbelievingly. As far as I know there had never been a girl named Tracy in the Apollo cabin.

"Don't worry- your find out soon enough." He was gone, leaving me confused and concerned for not only my safety, but also my family's – Juliet included.

KATE:

The ride was short. The memorial service was being held at the Middle School in the gym, which made no since to me. "I can't do this." I turned to Spencer. "I can't stand up there and speak about Ally." He took my hand in his, but it wasn't like this was his excuse to hold my hand- it was like he actually meant it.

"Kate, you have to." He squeezed my hand and opened his door. "I'll see you inside." I sat in the car for five minutes trying to get myself to calm down. _You can do this,_ I told myself. _You're fine._

I slowly got out of the car. Each step was agonizing. Each step reminded me that Ally was gone and was never coming back.

I opened the door. All nervous chatter stopped and everybody turned. I stepped up to the podium, ready to just get this over with. "Hi everyone. Uh, were going to start the memorial service early, so if you could just take your seats…" They all sat down quietly. "So much can be said about Ally. She was my best friend, and was someone who always kept me grounded when I went a little power crazy." There was a small laugh about my moments of insanity. I was reading from a card that Miranda had prepared, but I really couldn't do it. Not at this particular memorial service. "Okay, I can't. I can't stand up here and speak about her from a card." I tore the card into pieces. "This is silly, but this year on New Year's Eve, we made each other a list of promises. We called it our Make Me a Promise promise." I smiled at the memory. A tear slid down my cheek. "It went like this-

Make me a promise? In 2012, promise me that you'll tune out society. And listen to yourself. You're beautiful.

Make me a promise? In 2012, you'll at least try to smile everyday, and treat everyone as equals. Don't judge.

Make me a promise? In 2012, promise me that you won't cut yourself, starve yourself or hurt yourself. Please.

Make me a promise? Promise me, that this year, you'll at least try, try to believe in the person that god created you to be.

Make me a promise? In 2012, promise me that when others are trying to get you down, stand up tall and love the person you are inside.

Make me a promise? In 2012, Follow your mind, not the crowd.

Make me a promise? In 2012, promise me that you will put 2011 behind you, ignore the people that hurt you and concentrate on the people that love you unconditionally.

Make me a promise? In 2012, see people, make people happy, love the people you are around, because they're the ones that aren't going to leave you when things get tough.

And last of all, Make me a promise? In 2012…Be yourself and don't let the world change you.

So I'm going to Ally- I'm going to keep my promise. I'm going to be nice to more people. Especially the people I'm close to." I looked at my friends and realized I could have lost them at any moment along the way. "I won't go on any crazy diets, and I'll try to be a better person. I promise I'll stand tall when people try to bring me down. I promise I'm going to forgive people that have hurt me in the past, and even let them back in my life." I looked at Spencer who mouthed 'I'm Sorry' at me. My phone buzzed in my back pocket, and I took a moment to look at my phone and ignore the message. Tears were still streaming down my face, and my throat was closing up. "I'm going to keep all the promises I made you that night in my bedroom while we were eating horrible Chinese takeout. I _promise _Ally. I promise I'm going to try to be myself and let no one change me. I promise I'm not going to judge anyone or anything. I promise I'm going to be the person you wanted me to be." I heard someone whisper _thank you_ in my ear and I smiled. "You're Welcome Ally-Cat. You're welcome." I whispered. She was finally home. She was finally safe.

**OKAY! So, Sorry for the shortness and the lateness, but I really haven't had time to write! I'll try to update soon, but please review even if I don't! Ideas are welcome, just leave them in a review or a PM! Thanks!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Two

KATE:

I stepped off the podium and walked towards my group of friends. Will was nowhere to be found, Miranda was crying on Sam's shoulder, Bailey was sitting in a corner trying to forget that Ally had died, and Spencer was the only partially sane one. "Are you okay?" He asked me wiping away my tears.

"No, not really." My lower lip trembled and Spencer pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry Kate." He apologized for the millionth time.

"For what?"

"For being a jerk to you all those years. For not being your friend when you clearly needed one. I'm sorry your best-friend just died." I didn't answer. Another tear slipped down my cheek. "But most of all, I'm sorry for knowing I loved you and never telling you." I closed my eyes and let my tears fall. "I love you Katherine Elizabeth Jones." I gripped his tighter.

"I- I have l-" I couldn't finish the word. Did I love Spencer? There was some part of me that still did. There was also the part of me that has hated him and his idiot friend Caleb since the eighth grade when one of my best friends told both of them Miranda and I called them the fuglies. I'll admit it- we did. But we never actually thought they were ugly. We just…. Thought they had horrible attitudes. "I don't." His grip slacked.

"What?"

"I don't love you." He stared. "I like you once- that was a mistake." I shook my head. "Go find Samantha. She can love you." I walked out of the funeral building. Miranda was pacing outside in the rain outside of the funeral home. She had just hung up the phone when she looked up at me. She had tears streaks on her face, but I could still see the fury in her eyes, fury directed towards me.

"You." She pointed at me and strode to me. "You did this!" She shouted in my face. I didn't care who she was- best friend or not. No one screams in my face.

"The hell I did!" I shouted back. "Wait- what did I do?"

"You made Will leave! He's going back to New York!" I froze.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"He's moving back to New York!" She screamed in my face. "You obnoxious little bitch." She whispered in my face.

"Excuse me?"

"You obnoxious, selfish, conceded. Little. Bitch." Each word punched me in the gut. "He was my family! The one thing that made me happy and you took him away just like you take everything away from me!" She shoved me down into the mud. "I hate your sorry ass Kate Jones." She smirked at me as I lay there in the rain. "Your coming down from the top queen bee."

"I'm getting him back!" I shouted at her back. "I'm going to make him come back!" She didn't turn, and the only acknowledgement I received was her throwing up her middle finger over her shoulder and laughing.

"Good luck- bitch."

WILL:

The plane was boring. I ended up sleeping the whole time and when we landed, I ran off. I only brought a carry on- there was no need for excess luggage.

I prayed this plan would work. I needed Kate to follow me back to camp- the only issue was the Mist and the Camps borders. If she wasn't a demi-god, she couldn't be able to cross, and wouldn't be able to see the camp anyway. If this didn't work- I would never get Juliet back.

I jogged to the nearest payphone. I dialed the number hurriedly, not sure if I had dialed correctly. "Annabeth! I have a plan."

"Well speak!" She said frantically.

"Kate thinks she loves me- so if I leave and come back to New York, she's bound to follow right?"

"Why would she follow? She doesn't know you."

"But she knows Miranda. I had Miranda make a big deal out of me leaving outside the funeral home. Called Kate a bitch and everything. She went a little over board, but it's gonna be okay."

"Miranda called Kate a bitch?" She screamed in my ear.

"Yes- and Ow! But it's gonna be okay. Believe it or not, Kate cares so much about Miranda. When she's mad at her she can't stand it. She's going to try to bring me back… she's going to come to New York. She's going to follow me…. I'll make sure of it."


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N: Hey guys! I know this isn't the chapter update I know you wanted, but I've had some concerns that the story's moving a little fast- it most definitely was! I really need to wrap it up, so I've tried to move it along a little faster. So sorry about that, but I have some great ideas for the next edition! Well, if you want another edition….. Yes? No? Review with your answers! **_

_**~ Jefferson Author.**_

_**P.S: Check out my newest Maximum Ride fan fic: Casey Ride- Living a Lie. Oh! And check out my Co-Authored Page- Jefferson AngelS! Thanks tons! Love you all!**_

_**~Jefferson Author**_


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Alright, guys. No, this isn't you're long awaited update. I'm actually the bringer of bad news. This may end up on the chopping block if I can't find some time to do something with it. It's either it get's cut, or I go back and do some major editing to fix the plot holes, character flaws, numerous grammatical mistakes. Let's face it guys, it just wasn't kept up like it should have been and that's my fault. You guys were so wonderful and I really thank you for all the effort you've put in to help me out. I'm calling on you guys again. Show me this is worth the editing, and I'll consider it. Show me this is still important to some of you guys. I love you all.**

**Love, love.**

**Jefferson Author.**


End file.
